Terrible Bets with the gang
by GoldWineSilverStar
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are betting over lots of things. She realizes she get in terrible bets because he has infinite patience. Full of Dares, Bets, Games. What happens when Alliances from? First Fan fiction so please be merciful!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Comrade!" I smiled walking into the gym trying to hide the horrible headache from the hangover. I probably looked like shit. My hair was not tied up, I was to lazy to put on a shirt so I wore a sports bra and tight yoga pants. He looked up from the new book he bought at the mall a few days ago. His eyes flashed to my face trying hard not to look down and he did not look happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked stopping next to the mats laid on the floor from yesterdays match.

"Your 15 minutes late." He purred making his Russian accent even more irresistible.

"I was at a party last night and I have a terrible hang over!" I told him as I sank down on the mat.

"Did you even stop to think that is was a school night?" he sighed knowing the answer. I gave out a long sigh of my own.

"Nope." I said popping the "P". That's when he sprang at me. We fought for about an hour and my headache did not help me at all. He slammed my body into the mat again knocking the breath out of my. I gasped for hair. He was lucky today. We were usually equally matched. Sometimes we could never beat each other because we new each others moves so well.

"Roza? Are you alight?" he said suddenly when I did not get up.

"Just. Let. Me…. Give… Me. A second. Can't. Breath." He stood over my dead body towering over it, watching me worried. About 3 minutes later I finally caught my breath.

"Well now you are REALLY tall!" I giggled slightly then sighed again at the throbbing in the brain. He crouched down and leaned over my face his hair was not tied in the usual pony tail. I tried to get up but he shoved me back down and straddled me, all of his weight on him knees. But that did not mean his body was not against mine.

"Don't move,' He whispered seductively. 'I have a student to teach." His hair waved in the face looking like silk. I reached up and ran my hand threw his hair smiling as he leaned into my touch.

"mmm,' I moaned softly. 'Class is over, Comrade." I whispered back my eyes watching his fill with lust.

"Patience. That's my next lesson." He leaned over my face just inched from my lips. He just stayed there. I could taste him on my tongue and I grew impatient. I shoved him up and over so I could be on top. His hands slowly ran up and down my thighs. I leaned and a kissed him fiercely.

"Impatient aren't we?" he whispered against my lips. I nodded slightly not breaking the kiss. This was getting heavier by the second. He just could not resist me at all. His arm snaked around my waist as he flipped over taking top again. His tough brushed my bottom lip and I granted him access. My back arched of the floor to push him against me even more. He smiled as we gently tugged my bottom lip with his teeth.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." I said into his mouth.

"You have me wrapped around your finger." He whispered knotting his fingers in my hair turning my head to kiss my neck and cleavage and back up.

"You could not go a day without kissing me." I told him moaning again as his teeth raked my skin. He stopped suddenly looking into my eyes a mischievous grin slowly appearing. I stopped short not knowing what he was up too.

"I bet you could not go a week without my kiss." His smile grew as he saw my eyes widen at the very difficult challenge. He leaned down to my neck again breathing out making me shiver and moan which of course made him full on smile. He pulled back again. I grit my teeth and set my eyes. I shoved him of off me and stood up. He stood up as well smiling full on.

"Then it is a done deal." I told him crossing my arms. I knew this boosted my cleavage, which is why I did it.

"Fine. Patience. It is all about patience Rose." This was going to be a week of sheer torcher especially because we lived together in his dorm. I turned around and began to walk out of the door.

"When do we start, Roza." He said rolling the R, which made my shiver again. Stupid body. I stopped short and I glanced at my watch turning around.

"We start in 5 minutes." I told him as he smiled opening his arm as I launched my self at him attacking him with my mouth. We fell and rolled around for a while when he stopped suddenly.

"It has been 5." He said. I immediately rolled away and stood up. I frowned a little but I held my head high because I was going to win. He was going to kiss me. I stood up and grabbed my waist running his fingers up and down my spin.

"You said kiss. You never said touch." He told me leaning down running his lips against my neck but not kissing it. He looked up just in time to see my eyes widen. He smiled wickedly. I. Regret. This. Bet. My eyes narrowed as we laughed like he knew what I was saying. Suddenly an idea came to my mind.

"Ok, comrade. But don't forget it." I slipped out of his grasp dialing Lissa's number. I needed to go to the mall.

"Rose! What's up!" she said after the 3 ring.

"Lissa. I made a bet with Dimitri."

"And that would be?"

"Who would kiss who first." I told her walking into my room pulling out my purse digging for my wallet.

"Why would you need my help?" she told me. I smiled as I found my Victoria's Secret Frequent buyer card.

"I need to get to a Victoria's secret… I need to buy some sexy corsets and lingerie to tempt him because I AM GOING TO WIN!"

"Oh my god! Yes. I am going to the same with Christian. I need some new lingerie any way! Oh god! This is Awesome! We are going today! Meet me in 5!" and she hung up probably to call Christian. I walked out of the room as I stuffed my stake in my jacket. Dimitri walked up just then. I pulled on my guardian mask.

"Guardian Belikov." I greeted him shutting the door. He raised an eyebrow catching on doing the same.

"Hathway, where are you going?" he asked not smiling. He looked so intimidating I felt scared under his gaze.

"Lissa wants to go shopping so I have to go with me."

"And when you say Lissa, you mean You." He said his eyes narrowing slightly. I grabbed a stool from a near by desk and climbed to the top of it so I could look him in the eyes without breaking the contact. I grabbed his face softly stroking it softly and my gaze softening.

"You have NO idea what you have gotten your self into, Belikov." I whispered softly. He just kept smiling. He really thought his patience what unbreakable. I jumped of the chair and walked away rocking my hip so my ass was literally waving him good-bye.

"You have no idea." I whispered to my self as I met Lissa at her car grinning almost devilish that was new.

"This is going to be Hot… and Heavy." She told me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We walked into Victoria's Secret 30 minutes later. This place was my sun ad my heaven.

"Tell me what Christian said!" I demanded from Lissa as we browed threw the lace and silk.

"Well, he was suspicious about it. Like he was worried that I was trying to indirectly breakup with him! He is all about winning and stuff so he took the challenge almost instantly." She told me holding up a white lacy thong and a matching corset.

"Ladies, how may I help you?" a obviously gay guy asked us.

"Listen up, we made a bet with out boyfriends who could go the longest without kissing each other. We need your sexiest shit because we are going to win! I am a 34 B and Rose is a 34 C." Lissa stated simply.

"Oh. My. God. You girls are like… so evil… I have just what you are looking for." His voice very female like. He walked forward his tight leather pants and shirt glued to his body. He rocked his hips back and forward. I really like this guy. He is epic. Look at him shamelessly walking threw Victoria's Secret helping me and a Lissa pick sexy costumes.

"Here you go ladies."

"Hey I have a favor to ask." I grabbed his arm and leaned in.

"Do you have anything with leather chaps?"

"I can do better than that." He told me pulling out a card with a number on it. 'This is my boyfriends shop. Tell him Ramon sent you. He has everything you need."

"Perfect! Thanks." I kissed his check and he walked away.

"I like that one!' I told her as she looked at the white outfit. I grabbed a black corset with red ribbons. The best part was that it came with stocking holders. Sexy as fuck. 'Well, we are going to win no matter what. Right? Lissa?" I eyed her suspiciously.

"We are going to fucking win!" she shouted holding up at least 10 different outfits.

"Lissa! Since when do you Cuss!" I shouted back taking my pile to the counter to check out.

"I have spent way to much time with you." She blushed and looked down. We put all our lingerie on the check out counter. Lissa picked out mostly the white, pale pink, and peach colors. I picked out black, red, grey.

"You guys are so going to win." Ramon walked to the check out counter.

A few hours and 60 thousand bags later. We walked up the stairs. The store Ramon sent us to had EVERYTHING. Lissa got this bra that was push up and looked like fire. I got the cow girl out fit. This came with a cheeky panties, ass less leather pants, a regular black corset, and best part a cow girl hat. Just then Christian and Dimitri walked around the corner. They stopped short as they saw all the bags in our hands. Pink from Victoria's Secret and Black from Ramon's Store.

"Should I be worried?" Christian asked Lissa as he eyed the black bags. She grinned evilly.

"Very." She replied walking into her room. I was about to follow when I faced Dimitri.

"Better think of something Belikov and think of it fast." I whispered stroking his face softly and waking into Lissa's room to change.

"Dude lets put on plan A." Lissa said grabbing the black bag.

"Hell yes."

Dimitri's POV

I was worried as to what she was planning and I had a pretty good idea as to what it was. I watched her walk into Lissa's room probably planning how to torcher Christian and me.

"What are we going to do." Christian stared at the door which Rose walked into.

"I…don't kn..' I stopped a brilliant plan forming in my head.

"What?" Christian asked as I tensed up. I grabbed his arm pulling him out side away from Rose's attentive ears.

"We make them jealous." I said as we reached the trees.

"Yes! I can call Tasha and let her know about the plan she will happily help, maybe she can get one of her very attractive friends to be my partner!" he told me looking for his phone. This was great. I know Rose hates Tasha but she doesn't say anything because Tasha has been very understanding about Rose and me together.

"They are going to castrate us after this you know?" I told him suddenly worried realizing Lissa's compulsion and Rose's combat skill when she is angry.

"Found her number." Christian said. Just as he was about to press the call button, Rose and Lisa walked out side. Christians phone slipped out of his hand and into the grass.

Lissa was wearing a white corset and jeans with bunny ears. Her figure was straight but she looked good. I looked at Rose who looked ravishing. She wore the smallest black shorts ever with her stake strapped to her soft thighs looking like a badass vampire slayer. She wore a belly corset, which laced in the back and stopped at her waist. The corset pushed her bust up to the point that her cleavage looked fake. Then she wore a long leather jacket that swept the ground behind her. Her hair hung lose and she wore red lipstick, considering the fact that she never wore makeup means this was serious. The worst part is they were sucking a lolly pop.

Christians POV

"Oh. My. God." I said as I turned to face Lissa who was now smiling and walking away from up. She looked sexy as fuck. She look straight now from a playboy magazine not that I ever read that shit. The corset was so tight on her making her waist tiny and bust bigger. The jeans she wore relived that she was wearing a lace panties. God she was a bad girl sometimes. She turned to face me slightly. She closed her eyes and sucked the lolly pop harder and licked it after wards. She open her eyes slowly prolonging the moment. Rose next to her was fixing her boobs. She looked a little uncomfortable at first but shook it of immediately and walked into the crowed of students.

"God, they are going to kill us." Dimitri said 'We should follow them, who know who might want to touch them.

Rose POV

I felt Christian and Dimitri behind me I smiled. I walked for a bit more earning smiles and a few wolf whistles. I walked towards the tress with Lissa just to get away from the world for a bit. Suddenly I felt the nauseous pain in my stomach.

"LISSA GET DOWN!" I screamed. I grabbed my stake from the holster. "Dimitri!" I yelled. I saw the Strogi come out from the tress I walked forward pulling my stake out. I had to keep them far away from the school. I threw of my jacket wishing I was not wearing what I wore. There were about 5 strogi coming forward. I saw Dimitri from the corner of my eye pulling out his stake staying far away incase they decided to bolt and run towards the school.

"You are a sexy dhampire? Your probably a shitty guardian if your dressed like that." The man in the middle spoke. Nodding for the first to go forward. He lunged at me and I easily dodged. He hit my side and I absorbed the impact. I jumped over him and staked him in the back I let his body fall to the ground. The Strogi gasped.

"Who is next?" I said crouching down ready for anything. Two Strogi jumped at me I managed to kick one back so I could take care of the other. I faked a right and went left to the unsuspecting storgi with blond hair. He tried to grab me but I staked him first. I felt arms go around my body and slam me into the ground. I tried to deliver a punch but his hand grabbed mine and pinned them above me. He straddled me pinning me down with his weight. I screamed hoping to let Dimitri know I was in trouble. His teeth pierced my skin but almost instantly he was shoved off of me. The bite did not have time to send the bliss of bite so it stung as it bleed. I stood up and saw Dimitri stake two of the Strogi. I went after the last and easily dodged and blocked its attacks. Dimitri grabbed him from behind. I took advantage and staked him. His body fell to the ground. It was quiet for a second. Christian was with Lissa as her eyes were glazed over. She was so scared of me in that moment.

"Lissa?" I took a step towards her and she flinched back into Christians arms. I felt suddenly dizzy. I reached up to the torn skin of my neck as it continued bleeding.

"Fuck." I said as I felt the floor come up to greet me. Before I hit the ground Dimitri's arms went around me.

"Rose, your vein is wide open. Christian get help. Rose is going to die if she bleeds any longer.

"No she is now." Lissa said standing up. I felt the darkness in close me as I felt my life pour out of my neck. I closed my eyes.

"No Roza, Open your eyes." Dimitri franticly said as Lissa grabbed my hand. I felt heat. He unlaced my corset giving my space to breath now. Lissa sent her magic threw my hand. I closed my eyes feeling exhausted.

"This is a terrible bet." I told Dimitri sleepily. He laughed and I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know the last Chapter was really random but I think it needed some action and not just Rose and Dimitri, Lissa and Christian betting against each other! Thanks!**

I woke up the next morning still dressed in my corset and I bet all my money he did not change me because he was "Tempted" I giggled and I felt the weight of the bed shift from the other side of the king sized bed.

"What's so funny?" Dimitri said as his arm went around me pulling me into his chest. His fingers began to trail up and down my stomach. I shivered involuntary. Stupid Body! I could almost hear is smile in satisfaction with my reaction.

"Oh nothing." I whispered pulling out of his grasp and standing up. Then I had a terrible but very good idea. I slightly turned to look at Dimitri who was laying belly down and had a pillow underneath his chin to look at me.

"You know… Dimitri," I whisper seductively as I pulled the cords of my corset. I looked at Dimitri as I popped of the corset. 'Last night was so harrdd. You almost lost me yesterday. Imagine if you could not have kissed me goodbye." I hid my pain very well. I narrowed my eyes very sexily and worked on pulling down my pants. Dimitri was suddenly tense.

"What you did yesterday was amazing but we still have to train because I did almost lose you." He said professionally getting up and put on a fresh shirt not affected by my words at all. I huffed out loud as he smirked in my direction feeling my disappointment.

"Self Control… and Patience." He smiled and left the room leaving me standing there defeated. That is when I heard his voice on the other side of the door.

"Don't Worry. She won't find out. I will see you tonight." And he hung up. Oh my god… I cant breath, this can't be happening. I… This must be a joke. It has to be. I fought back the tears convincing my self it was a joke. This was going to be taken up a notch like 5 notches. I texted Lissa.

LPOV

I woke up in the morning feeling exhausted from healing Rose late night. I was so afraid of her in that moment I did not think I could ever look at her the same. She looked so fierce and emotionless. Almost like a Strogi with a badass touch. Then I remembered she saved my life and probably hundreds of other Mori and Dhampires. I got off the bed silently hoping not to wake Christian, going into ninja mode I sprang into the bathroom to get ready and put on another very reviling outfit. I had just got out of the shower when I heard footsteps pace around the room. I peeked out of the crack of the door.

"Yeah… It is going to be so much fun tonight babe. I will see you soon." Christian said slipping on a black shirt. With a phone pressed to his ear and hung up.

My heart broke into a million pieces. Threw the bond I felt Rose's hurt and anguish and suddenly it was gone. I worried a bit and decided to do the same. I took a second to compose my self and I wrapped the towel around my waist only. Leaving the top part completely bare. I walked out into our room.

"Babe, could you pass me my panties?" I said hoping to get an epic reaction. He turned around and his jaw went slack and hit the ground. His eyes ran up and down my body. I could see he was fighting his natural reaction. Wink Wink. He noticed my devilish grin and composed him self.

"I could do so much better than that." He lunged him self at me grabbing the clothes I had laid out. He slipped on my panties not kissing my but letting his teeth rake my skin biting my stomach. He continued dressing me but not once kissing me. Then I lost all my self control. I reached up and knotted my fingers in his hair. He smiled not moving. Waiting for me to make the next move. Then I remembered the bet and he was talking to some bitch on the phone. I shoved him back and he stumbled into the dresser.

"Babe… I am going to win this and there is nothing you can do about it." He smiled like a jack ass and walked out of the door. My phone suddenly beeped.

_I don't know what they are planning but we need to skip to plan E – Rose _

**_Be sure to wear your hair down and lose… You know how it drives him crazy. – Lissa _**

I texted back. I smiled and walked to my closet and pulled out the black bag from Ramon's Store. There was a knock on my door. I yanked it open to see rose standing there.

"Dude can you help me with this fucking corset. It's like a rubric cube." She told me standing there in panties and a bra looking up and down to make sure no one was looking. I let her in and we looked into the lack bags. I really hope this works.

RPOV

We quickly pulled out the leather and chains and worked on putting it on. This was Plan E: Sexy Goth Angel. I grabbed the leather pants and slipped them on perfectly tight every were. The top I wore was a black V neck that tied around my neck and laced in the back leaving all the skin till my belly button bare. It was shape and sexy. Put the chains around my waist and the sky high stilettos boot that were 6 inches or more with spicks. I left my hair down and heavily painted my eyes black with a red wine lip stick making my plump lips look so very kissable. Lissa really looked like a fallen angel. Her pale complexion contrasting against the her temporary died black hair. Her green eyes stood out with the grey makeup and pink lips stick. She wore the tightest jeans I have ever seen.

"Dude! Can you even breathe?!" I freaked out seeing the corset lace tighter pushing her bust up more.

"Chill out. Tiny waist… Remember?" she laughed as the bloody red corset hugged her curves.

"Your corset it to lose!" she told me turning me around and suddenly pulling the cords tighter. I felt my back crack and my waist get smaller.

"Oh my god! CANT BREATH!" I yelled as she kept pulling.

"SUCK IT IN! YOU CAN DO THIS! SUCK IT IN SISTER!" she yelled back. Suddenly the corset fell into place and it was easier to breath as it molded to my body.

"Oh!" I let out a relaxed and heavy breath. 'That was not that bad." I turned both of us to face the mirror. Totally Goth. The big ass boot we were wearing made us both stand at 6 feet tall or more. I swear just the platform was 4 inches. Ramon also told up to walk and roll our hips to make it more confortable. Our waist had reduced 4 inches and our bust increased by 5.

"Lets do this!" Lissa said grabbing my hand her black hair waving in my face. I giggled and we walked seriously into the crowed of students.

"Hey Rose." I heard Jesse sneer. 'You know you don't have to look for my any more.' He slapped my ass hard. I winced a little. I grabbed the front of his shirt lifted him of the ground and into the lockers. The boots were extremely handy in these kind of situations seeing as to Jesses 5'5 height.

"Wait Rose!" I felt a hand on my shoulder. Lissa 'Allow me." I stood to the side and before I could duck out of the way Lissa's fist sung out slamming into Jesse face. I think he was going to need another nose reconstruction surgery. With that done we rounded the corner. We giggled for a second when we got a text.

_Umm… You should go to Gym. I don't know how to tell you but just go there. – Mia_

"They really are cheating on us right…" Lissa said a tear streaking down her face making the make up smear.

"No! But I have a great idea.!" I said staring at Lissa's tear.

DPOV

Perfect. Mia had seen us and texted Rose and Lissa the plan is in action. I walked over to Tasha and her friend who were sitting on the mats. They new about the plan and were totally into helping us.

"You know, I really want to keep my balls Clara… So please you and Tasha if they attack please compel them or do something. This is THE Rosemaire Hathway we are talking about and THE Vallisa Dragomir. The Bad ass Vampire Slayer and The Next Women in line for Queen who has powers beyond relief." Christian talked fast and nervously pacing around the room. Clara had put a charm on the door of the Gym so who ever walked in would see what we wanted them too but we all had to be in the room.

"Chill out. I can handle Rose. But with Lissa you are on your own." We sat down on one of the benches they had. That is when we heard voices.

"Lissa. I want to run a few laps… you want to do it with me?" Roses voice echoed softly in the hallway.

"Sure! I think I have some clothes in my gym locker." Lissa replied sounding closer. Suddenly Christian's hands lit up slightly very nervous as to what would happen next.

"Yeah, Let me text Dimitri so he knows were we are incase of anything." Rose's voice paused for a second. "Shit, I don't have my phone. Were is yours?"

"Umm…' another pause from Lissa. 'Dude there are no pockets it these freaking pants and they are to tight for anything either!" she laughed. "Oh well. If they need us they will look for us."

SHIT. They did not get the message. We are so dead. I looked at Christian who was a white as a ghost. Then the Gym doors opened I stood there casually not afraid of Rose at all at least that is what I told my self.

The two girls walked in looking straight out of a motorcycle magazine. Leather and chains everywhere. Rose wore boots so tall that her eye probably made it to my neck. The blinked a few times probably feeling the charm bug there eyes a bit. Rose stood there for a few seconds and her eyes watered a bit. Oh my god PERFECT! She never ever cries and when she does she always kisses me after. Lissa looked heart broken in every way. I saw Roses tears fall streaking all the make up as black dripped down her cheeks. Lissa had the same reaction. Lissa ran out of the gym not having any issues with boots she was wearing. I wonder how women managed to walk in that shit. Christian chased after her almost instantly. Tasha and Clara disappeared immediately.

CPOV

I found Lissa crying in the lobby. She was thrown over the white couch sobbing quietly. Damn she looked even hotter crying and she looked so hot in black hair. Wait this was serious. She was breaking up with me.

"Lissa!" I said. She sat almost immediately.

"I…I guess I will leave you alone now…" She pulled her self together and put a mask over her face. No… This was not good. Her eyes went blank and wide and she did not bother to clean the under part of her eyes.

"Well, if this is what you want. I am sorry for pushing you towards me when clearly that's not what you want. I should probably go ask Kirova if Rose and me can leave tomorrow for Los Angeles." She turned at began to walk out of the door.

"Lissa, Angel wait… please." There was no way I was going to lose Lissa over this stupid bet. I grabbed her waist and slammed her into the nearest wall pulling her close to me.

"I am sorry. It is all a joke." I said trying to get her to look at me. I cleaned the under parts of her eyes with my thumbs.

"Don't LIE TO ME!' she screech trying to push me away. "YOU LOVE HER!" I grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head. She breathed heavily.

'You love her." She whispered again. That was it… I leaned in and kissed her heavily. Stupid bet! I love her and if this was going to tear up apart it was not worth it. She stood still for a second as my lips touched hers then she kissed me back slowly at first then it picked up. Its been almost 3 days since I last got to kiss her but it feels like 3 years.

"I am sorry it was a really bad joke." I whispered against her lips as her hands ran up and down my back.

"Jokes on you Darling." She said smiling against my lips.

"Wait… WHAT!" I pulled back completely as she smiled even wider! I HAD TO WARN DIMITRI! WE ARE GOING TO LOSE! SHIT. I could not get to my phone fast enough.


	4. Chapter 4

RPOV

I stood there. I kind of regretted coming to the gym. My tears were not fake like Lissa's. They were full on real silent sobs. It hurt so much to see Tasha and Dimitri making out. I knew it was fake but damn, it stung like a bitch. I knew I had to tell him things that came from the heart if it was real.

"I see… If this is what you want Dimitri, I am sorry for forcing you into something… something that you never wanted." I told him. The second the words were out of my mouth we walked towards me. He was grinning a little but quickly hid it. I held my hands up and he stopped.

"I figured this day was coming so I have choosing to move away to another school." My heart tightened, oh no… This felt to real… Dimitri froze, and in the back of my mind there was a small party.

"Rose, be rational about this. You love it here." He took a step forward and I took 2 steps back.

"I love it here, yes. But I love you and I know you want a family and I know you can't have that with me. And I knew it from the start that you never loved me back." I whispered.

This was really real… This was happening, he never loved me, he loved Tasha. I felt Lissa's darkness over come me. He must have seen the change in my eyes. Maybe he loved Lissa… yeah that's it. He is tired of me.

"Rose, control your self. Is Lissa using magic?" I walked towards him like a Lion stalking its prey. He picked up his phone when suddenly it rang. I did not pay attention to what he was saying at all. I was hurt. I hated him, I hated Lissa and her FIRE DICK OF A BOYFRIEND. He stared at me worried stepping backwards as I walked forward slowly. He put down the phone and then took a step towards me. Soon enough we were face to face as the boots helped me reach his neck I did not stain my self looking up wards.

"Roza, Look at me. I know you walked in here with a plan. Its hurts to see it right? You think I would ever do that to you?" he said reaching up and touching my hair.

"I fucking hate you." I said darkly and tried to land a blow on his abdomen. He blocked it effectively. But before he pulled a move he never showed me before and I was pinned on the floor. He had used his right leg to wrap it around my left and shoved me down using his weight as an advantage. He did not let his weight fall on my though. He did not let my body crash against the floor hard either. He had one hand on my waist and almost eased me down while the other had both of my arms behind my back. At first I tried to fight him but I could not concentrate.

"Roza, please come back to me." His cool breath fanned across my face

"This is me! Stop trying to change who I am!" I said fiercely looking for a way out of his hold but I realized I was not going any were.

"Come back." He whispered in my ear putting his lips to my neck trailing up and down without kissing but breathing in my scent. I blinked a few time suddenly feeling lighter my arched back sank to the ground and my tense muscles relaxed.

"I knew it." He said, his words muffled by my skin. He breathed out sending shivers down my spine. I reached up and tangled my fingers in his hair pulling out the ponytail letting his hair fall into my face. The silkiness caressed my skin. I could not help but roll my eyes a little. He picked me up slowly and carried me into our room. I pulled the cords of the corset and wiped the make up off while he was talking with Alberta about the recent attack. I put on a red plain shirt and a pair of skinny jeans leaving the boots on just because I looked taller and it was easier to look at Dimitri. I heard the door open again. He seemed surprised at how fast I changed.

CPOV

I hope Rose was ok. Lissa when I reached for my phone tried to compele me to kiss her again and ignore Dimitri and Rose. I tried to tell her to stop but I wad able to get Dimitri on the phone.

_Flash back _

_"Christian!" Dimitri's breathless voice answered "Is Lissa using magic?" _

_"Y.E.s on…. Me…" I gasped_

_"MAKE HER STOP! THE DARKNESS IS IN ROSE!" and he hung up. I was worried because I knew what Rose was capable of but Dimitri could handle her. I let my self cave into Lissa's compulsion hoping she stopped. _

"WHT DID YOU NOT TELL ME I WAS HURTING HER!" Lissa screeched clutching her now blond hair.

"You were kind of busy in the moment… and so was I." I told her reminding her of the nice long shower we took. She giggled.

RPOV

"How can you want me, Dimitri?" I asked with a heavy heart. He froze completely and blinked once as he registered my words. He unfroze suddenly and pulled me roughly into his arms pressing me hard against his chest. He sat down pulling me into his lap there breathing in and out. I concentrated on his heartbeat. His hands were in my hair pulling on it lightly.

"Rose. You are caring, your are loving, you are determined and you are the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on." He told me as one of his hands snaked around my waist.

"No Dimitri, I can't have a baby. I can't give you the family you so desperately want. I lose my mind every once in a while and go fucking crazy like a mad woman. I can give you pleasure and that's about it Dimitri. How can you WANT me?" I took in a deep breath because I did not pause during my little speech.

"Roza, I gave up on the idea of children a long time ago. If I had to choose between being with a women I never loved and having children and you… I would choose you and If I was giving that option again, it would still be you." Tears sprang in my eyes as he said this. "You not only do that Roza, but you show me how to forgive and you show me how to forget. You take me apart and YOU figure out my secrets. You Roza… you take away my pain." That was the breaker. I looked up with tears streaming down my face. He really loved me. Stupid bet. But Finally I see Dimitri's true colors.

"See, look what you made me do." I whispered between sobs. Wiping a tear of my face and looking at it. "I am a fucking hose now." I half cried and laughed.

"Only you would say that after a magnificent speech." He laughed as he wiped the rest of my tears away. And pulled me into a tighter hug as a laughed. I leaned back to look into his eyes. He was just so… so… _Kissable.._ in the nick I caught my self-leaning in. I shoved back falling of his lap in the process I landed on the floor back first. I breathed in and out heavily as I blew a few stands of hair of my face. Dimitri leaned over me smiling softly.

"You missed a strand." His hands went to my neck and trailed down my collarbone sending a new wave of chills down my back. I moaned as his fingers threw back a strand that lay on my chest.

"You are something else you know that." I groaned as my desire for his doubled. I sprung up shaking off the desire.

"If you think this is over because you gave some Thor like speech, you are so very wrong." Told him walking towards the door.

"Why are you still wearing the boots?" he asked standing up and walking towards the door with me. Probably of to talk to Alberta.

"So I can do this." I did not have to reach up very much but I was able to hug him and stuff my face in his neck without him bending over in the slightest bit. I exhald into his neck feeling him growl softly. His hands snaked behind my waist pulling my closer. He almost kissed me but before he could do so I jumped back.

"Comrade, I will let that one pass. Next time, I win." I smiled. He bit his lip. Something I have never seen before that made me want to… NoOoOoO no dirty thoughts, to putting me in that kind of situation.

* * *

**I know this chapter was Short and Cheesy but hey... The game is still on right! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: It has been 4 days since they last kissed. The reason she in on the couch is because she is doing everything she can to not be around him._**

* * *

I fell asleep on the lobby couch I think trying so very hard to think of a plan that was doomed and full of epic failure. I woke up to Adrian poking my face.

"Little Dhampire! Wake up….. WAKE UP!" he screamed. I moaned and over on the confortable couch. I bet everyone saw me but no one dared wake me up.

"Rosie, wake up before I kiss you." his lips at my ear whispered. "And if you don't cooperate I could always compel you for more." His voice seductively purred.

"WHAT!" I sprang up and hit the floor with a hard grunt. Adrain laughed lightly. I sprang up ready to punch him but then I remembered that a while ago I made a bet with Adrian that I would not punch him for a month. I was dying inside practically. I always get into the wrong bets.

"Kirova wanted to wake you up, no one wanted to. Not even Belikov." He laughed lightly probably remembering. "So I told her if she so badly wanted you out of the lobby she would have to do it her self… Rose, she literally went pale and she practically ran out of of the lobby. " he said.

"God! Do people fear me that much!" I yelled sitting down again.

"Yeah… Love the shoes by the way! You are as tall as I am now!"

"Adrain if you really loved me you would by me more of these!"

"Say no more little dhampire! I already have!"

"Oh my god! I love you!" I leaned up awkwardly in the boots and gave him a hug and a long kiss on the check.

"Careful, You might not be able to punch me, but Belikov can and I really don't deserve it… for now." He said stepping back scanning the room. I laughed ad waved good bye and thanks.

I picked up my cell phone as I walked outside. Lissa and Christian were kind of busy… and I needed a new plan.

"Black Bow lingerie, how may I assist you?" a breathless squeaky voice answered.

"Ramon! It is Rose!" I practically yelled into the receiver. Just then Dimitri walked around the corner and saw me. He paused to look at me his brown eyes melting into my soul.

"Oh. My. God. Girl! How is you been! Did you winssss?" He screamed into the receiver breaking me out of my trance. The phone few 6 feet into the air and I managed to catch it and bring it to my ear again. Dimitri grinned slightly as if enjoying my little stunt just now. I heard shuffling around in the room Ramon was in.

"Oh God Ramon! Just a little loud and No! Which is why I called. I can't hold my self back much longer. I need something good and fast!" I said walking as fast as I could away from Dimitri and his piercing gaze.

"Rosie! I think you should come with me to a club! Bring like the girls and there boyfriends! Oh by the way I know you is a dhampire, my father was one but my mother was human. I also know Lissa is your charge so bring her and Dimitri and I have your outfit here!" He practically yelled not letting me speak at all.

"That is awesome!' I said about the dhampire stuff. 'Don't tell any one though, right?"

"Yes."

"What kind of dress?" I asked suddenly really curious.

"Girl, if I was woman and I saw you, my panties would hit the floor so hard they would make it to china. That's how hot." He said like he was stating the obvious.

"You bringing your boyfriend?" I asked

"For SURE!"

"What was his name again?"

"Marcielo. But you can call him Cielo."

"Doesn't that mean Sky in Spanish?" I said recalling my early years in Spanish.

"Yeah, but tonight and since you are not on a human schedule you need to come here now! You friends can meet you later! Come in sweats and wet hair! I send you a text with details" Ramon said exited. I could almost hear him bouncing. _Baby come back here!_ I heard a male voice come from his room.

"Oh my goodness! I did not mean to ummm interrupt!" I told Ramon slightly blushing.

"No! I am glad you called! I will definitely talk to you later!" and he hung up. I stood there staring at the phone for a few seconds just wondering what exactly Ramon and Cielo were planning. Then I got a text

_Midnight Wine Club. You are all on the VIP list. Tonight at 9pm- whenever we all pass out. _

I smiled widely and walked towards the gym. Maybe I could bribe Dimitri to let us go. I forward the text to Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Mia, Alberta (**_AN: Alberta is like a party animal with a super awesome attitude) _**and Dimitri. I ran upstairs and showered leaving my hair damp. I threw on a black shirt that said Kiss This in red, dark blue jeans boot cut jeans and I pulled out the box of heels Adrian dropped off. There had to be 50 pairs of 6 to 8 inch shoes. I grabbed a pair of stiletto heels that I could take of easily. Platform 5 inch. Damn Dimitri is going to have to get used to the new and taller Rose. I walked to the gym. I saw comrade sitting there. I opened my mouth to speak.

"No." he said. Shit. I contacted Lissa threw the bond.

_"Ready the car to get us out of here, I think I am going to have to make a run for Ramon's store. Like a literal RUN."_

_"On it. 5 min." _she replied after a few seconds

Thank god I wore stilettos to take off quickly.

"You don't even know what I am going to ask!" I yelled walked over to him. Rocking my hips like a model with the heels. His eyes narrowed and he bit his lip again. Damn I really liked that.

"I know exactly what you are going to ask. Midnight Wine Club? That's a place for _humans._" He did not bother hide his disgust for the male population of humans. They were so disrespectful and weak.

"Well we could always ignore the munchkins and enjoy the night." I said

"No."

Well Alberta agreed!" I stated hoping this would convince him more.

"She did?' he paused and seemed to argure with him self. 'No."

"WHY NOT!" I said stepping out of my heels 'Ouch these stupid things hurt." I faked so he would not suspect me running.

"Because, Lissa could get hurt... Or you could and if that happened could not live with my self Roza." He solemnly stated and dropped his gaze and grabbed my hands. He stared at my hands.

"You don't have to worry Comrade." I leaned my head back so I could see his face because I took the heels off. "Chances of it happening. One in a Million and as long as you are with me, I am safe and sound." I grabbed him hugging him tightly. I pulled back.

_"Rose we have a situation._" Lissa pulled me into her mind the not hiding the urgency… "_NOW"_

"Lissa." I whispered and I took of dropping the heels. I felt Dimitri fly along with me as I lead him to wear Lissa's thoughts came from.

"Lissa! What is going…" I broke off. Oh my god. Ramon was here looking hot. His hair was perfectly gelled back and he wore some mascara which complimented his eyes. He also wore a pink polo shirt from Ralph Lauren, dark jeans and white shoes. He had a bunch of pink bags in his hands.

"Oh my goodness! RAMON what are you doing here!" I sprang forward and gave him a hug.

"Girly… I just NEW your lover boy would not let you come." He motioned towards Dimitri who stood there shocked. Ramon's hands moved around aimlessly. "So I just came here. I like grew up here so I just had to come!" he said handing me some pink bags.

"What are these for?" I motioned to all the pink bags.

"They like had a SALE at Victorias Secret and Dolche Cabana so like…. I had to!" he squealed. "I found everything in your size!" he clapped giggling like a two year old.

"You went shopping without ME!" Lissa yelled! "And did not tell me there was a SALE!"

"Girly, Chills. I got you some stuff to!" He threw a few bags a Lissa. Lissa ran up to him and hugged him leaving an arm around his shoulders.

"Rose mind introducing us to your friend?" Dimitri finally spoke up. I looked around him and saw Adrian, Alberta, Christian and…. STAN?

"Yes! Sorry wear are my manners!" I gasped putting my arm around Ramon's other shoulder.

"Never had them Rosie!" Christian shouted. I felt my anger flare but I controlled it.

"Every one this is Ramon! Lissa's and my new BFF!" I partially yelled. "And he is the one that got us VIP passes into Midnight Wine! SO WORSHIP THE FLOOR HE FUCKING WALKS ON OR I WILL MAKE YOU." I glared at everyone using my strogi killing voice. Everyone except Lissa, Ramon and Dimitri went pale beyond relief.

"Hathway. You authorized this trip?" Stan said as he recovered from my threat.

"Wait? You're the Rose Hathway? Like The Mazur Hathway" Ramon said staring at me.

"The one and only." I smiled

"Oh god. I will never ever get on your bad side! I have heard so many stories about you! You must be Dimitri Belikov!" he looked at Dimitri with wide eyes. "If I may, how many marks do you each have?" he asked almost whispering.

"Mine cover my neck and all the way down the right side of my back. I just got my 104th one!" I proudly stated. Feeling the marks tingle slightly.

"I have 103. I was nice and let her have the last kill." Dimitri said grabbing my waist and pulling me against his chest I turned so I faced my friends. "We have 207 all together." He smiled. Ramons jaw dropped. The last legend died with 57 marks. A record comrade and me beat. We were invincible.

Dimitri and me actually went strogi hunting. At first he never wanted for me to go but I took of running to find that son of a bitch blond vampire I hated with all my heart. That was my third kill. The moment Dimitri saw me stake him we both became Death. We go out every once in a while. The last battle was a close call though. There were 20 strogi walking the street that night. We tried to get a way but they smelled us.

_"Hey beautiful. What is your name?" a strogi said closing the distance on me. Dimitri ran of to hide so he could surprise stake a few. I needed to buy time. Before I turned around I unbuttoned the first 4 buttons on my shirt to reveal a heavy cleavage. I turned around slowly. _

_"Do you really want me to tell you." I glanced over his shoulder and saw Dimitri stake the two strogi in the back silently. _

_There bodies disappeared before they hit the floor. He must have been using the stakes the alchemist chick gave him. I looked at the strogi. He grabbed my face and inhaled at my neck. He grabbed my breast fiercely and slammed me into the brick wall behind me. My head cracked against the wall. I saw a few stars and abnormal glitter dance in my face but I soon could see clearly again. I looked over again there were now 15. My boobs started to hurt badly has he speed up now using strogi strength. He was probably wondering how I lasted this long. A human would have broken by now. _

_"Oww" I whimpered slashed groaned as his nails dug into my skin at the top of my chest. I felt blood drip down my skin and into my white shirt. _

_"Fuck You! How on earth am I supposed to wash this shirt now! You owe me like 100 dollars!" I yelled looking down at the 8 stretches that were heavily bleeding. The Storgi behind me laughed._

_"What is your name preciouses?" he demanded teasing the skin of my neck. I reached into my jacket and pulled out a regular silver stake. In one motion I sent it half was into his heart. _

_"Rosmaire Hathway…' I whispered as I saw his eyes go wide realization hitting me. Of course he new that name. "And don't you forget it." His body hit the floor. I shrugged out of my jacket letting it fall behind me as I pulled out a second stake._

_"Next?" I looked at them as they stared wide eyed at me. 3 of them took of trying to get away but Dimitri was faster. He staked them and came to a stop at the group of 10 strogi. _

_"Legends that die tonight. Any last wishes Dimitri and Rosie." A short guy snarled. _

_"I get him." I said. Rosie? Did he just call me that! He just called a fucking legend ROSIE! I sprang at him. We leaped and dodged. We were down to the last two. _

_"Dimitri!" I yelled as I was pinned down. _

_"Hang on!" Dimitri yelled back. He was not even scratched! What the hell. I am probably going have tons of wicked busies on my breast and on my back. I stake flew out of my hand to the grass behind me. Shit… fuck fuck shit. I mentally cursed over and over. I strogi sent a blow to my side. I was going to die again and Dimitri could not kiss me! HA! SUCKER…. Wait…. Fuck! SAVE ME YOU JACK ASS!_

_"You are so pathetic sometimes Rose! I told you to watch not only your feet but there's!" Dimitri chuckled. _

_"Can you just get him of me! My boobs HURT!" I yelled. He stood over and plucked the asshole of me holding him by the back side of his neck 3 feet of the ground. _

_"Hello… Rosie…" he spat out. _

_"May I Dimitri?" I asked _

_"Be my guest." I staked him hard. I sank to the ground and ripped the buttons of my shirt open and ripped my bra off. _

_"Holy shit!" I looked at my breasts and dark purple bruises were forming all over my boobs. Blood dripped down not giving me a clear view of what color my boobs were but this was not pretty. I laid down on the concrete not caring that Dimitri was there. _

_Dimitri swore in Russian he leaned forward and examined the cuts on my chest. _

_"I don't think you need stiches but I am not sure. You are bleeding less though." His hands trailed down my chest. "As for the bruises Roza, very bad and internal. Mabey Lissa can help. You could get breast cancer." His fingers brushed lightly over my breast and then grabbed my shirt buttoning two buttons trying to keep it resting lightly on my boobs. _

_"No way I am going to be able to jog even with a sports bra on." I said as he picked me up and walked to the car. _

_"I am not going to be able to even wear a bra! I could have gotten any other injury in any other place and it had to be in the awkwardest part of my body!" I sighed silently throwing the seat back so I could lay back down and unbutton my shirt again. As the cold hair hit my breast it instantly felt better. _

_"You have no idea how BADLY I want to kiss you Roza. Especially with you flashing me." He winked. _

_"THIS IS AS BAD AS BEGING HIT IN THE BALLS YOU CUNT!" I yelled _

_"and That is why I love you." He grabbed my hand. _

_"9 strogi for me and 11 for you, Dimitri." I sighed _

_"Aw Rose did we have a bad day?" he chuckled. Oh god how I loved that sound. _

_"Yet I am still beating you." _

_"By ONE! _

_"Get Stan on the phone and notify him to set and appointment with the tattooist. I want the tattoos tomorrow!" _

_"Ok." _

_"They are going to have to start tattooing my ass real soon. You have a big back so no problem for you!" I told him. He laughed this time.  
"No… No one see's your ass but me!" he said. I laughed along with him. _

"You guys are like prefect for each other. Bad Ass slayers who kill the living dead. I don't think anyone could ever beat you! I would love to see you kill a strogi! CAN I PLEASEEEEEE" Ramon exclaimed grabbing my hands. I looked at his hands perfectly manicured. Wow… I wish I could have nails like that.

"Thanks? I guess. If we run into one tonight, I will bring you over and you can watch!"

"Oh. My. God. Really!" he squealed. I nodded. Dimitri squeezed my waist slightly.

"ROSE! I have to get you and Lissa ready! Girls come on! Lissa lead the way!" Ramon stalked of following Lissa.

"Got to go Comrade! Wear something nice!" I ran after them. But I stopped at the cafeteria and shoved chips in my mouth knowing it was going to be a long night.

I opened the door to Lissa's room and what I saw made me freeze. Everywhere were curling irons, straighteners, make up, lip gloss, perfumes. My eyes zoomed onto the dress I saw hanging. I am in fucking heaven. Ramon grabbed my arm and sat me down next to Lissa who was in her undies not worried about Ramon.

"Let's do this!" he squealed and locked the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"Rose, you look so hot! I think I would become straight for you!" Ramon said taking a step back to admire his work.

"I heard that!" another male voice came from the door.

"CIELO! Look at what I have created. Sure she did 50% of the job just by being naturally beautiful and having a rocking body." He exclaimed grabbing my arm and spinning me around. I stopped and faced the mirror forgetting the people in the room.

I wore a bandage berry colored dress that came just above my knees and wrapped around my hips hugging everything. The reason it had to be a little long was because my stake was not an easy thing to hide on my thigh but I pulled it of. When I mean everything, I meant everything. It was off shoulder and had mid arm sleeves. There were not any designs on it but it hell left a lot to the imagination. I smiled in approval. To top it off I wore 6-inch stilettos, easy to slip of just in case of a quick "Run". My hair was down lose in natural wave having done nothing but a quick blow dry to it.

I looked at Ramon who was changing his shirt into a pink button down. Oh my god was his body hot. I melted like a popsicle inside. His 6 pack was just there and he was all tanned evenly. He had a tattoo on him right shoulder Hawaiian style that emphasized even more his large biceps. I mean you could not compare him to Dimitri who was BUILT, but this guy just shinned the tan and flexed his muscles. I glanced at Lissa's face who had her jaw hanging wide open and eyes peeled all the way back.

"HEY. Stop eye fucking my boyfriend!" Cielo boomed. Smiling slightly. Lissa and me muttered an apology.

"Rose. Like I said before the women in that club would become lesbian for you!" Ramon shook my arm pulling me towards the lobby.

"I was just admiring your work!" Yeah… on your sexy as fuck body. We walked down the hall and I looked at Lissa. Oh my god. She wore a pink top and a high waist black mini skirt that just covered her ass. No bending over for her tonight and some 5 inch stilettos.

"Please tell me your at least wearing panties." I said glancing at her ass as we walked.

"Do you see any pantie lines?" She winked.

"I really don't feel like killing guys tonight for touching you so please stay by Christian and make it loud and clear you are with him." I smirked.

"Ramon, you really are amazing thank you! We have like an hour to get to the club, so lets get moving!" Cielo said wrapping his arms around Ramon. I smiled; they just were so cute together! Ramon grabbed my arm and Cielo grabbed Lissas and pulled us along trying to quicken the pace. Ramon was built pretty big and so was Cielo.

"Gosh! SLOW down! If you keep pulling my arm like that I am going to take yours of." I exclaimed stopping and leaning on the wall near by. The lobby was still a flight of stairs and across the hall way. I huffed and Lissa joined me.

"Dudes… I hate to say this but I will totally help Rose." Lissa laughed. Just then Ramon's eyes widened.

"NO! No sweating all over my mater piece! GET ME A FAN or SOMETHING!" he franticly waved in my face. I did not feel the sweat but I dapped gently at my face.

"Ok I she's good. But we still have like a flight of stairs left." Lissa exclaimed looking at the stairs.

"Allow me." Ramon said. He gripped my arms and threw me over his shoulders being very careful with my hair.

"This works too." I giggled. 'Ramon could you please watch my ass and make sure I am not flashing anybody!"

"Baby GIRL! I wish I had your ass! Your ass if so perfect the whole world need to see it!" he joked and grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it down enough to make sure no one was going to get a full view of my not wearing panties. I was not confortable with him touching my rear end. He was awesome and I knew he was not doing it to be a perv. I glanced at Lissa who was behind me. She was carried bridal style down the stairs carefully holding with one arm Cielo's neck and one hand holding down her skirt. We laughed and joked the whole way down. We stopped at the lobby. I just then realized the un lady like manner I was in.

"I have a package for Dimitri Belikov!" Ramon exclaimed and slapped my ass hard in front of everyone. "Doesn't she have the most perfect ass in the whole wide world? What kind of squats does this girl do!" he said. I was mortified. I could feel people staring so I lifted my legs using them to conceal my behind.

"That hurt! Turn me around so I can see people!" I exclaimed he turned around so I could see everyone. I was still slung over his shoulder.

"Is this a lost package? Dimitri Belikov?

"That would be me." I heard Dimitri say. I looked over and saw Dimitri walk up and claim his prize.

He looked hot in the black button down shirt and dark jeans. He traded his usual duster for a very sexy leather jacket. He left his hair down. Oh goodness. He left it down. I am going to have to control my thoughts or I might end up banging this guy on the dance floor. A few strands fell around his face. Yumm.

"With you looking like that, every girl in that shit hole will be eye fucking you and shoving there boobs in your face." I muttered using the term Cielo used. Dimitri opend his mouth to speak but Ramon cut him off.

"You got one good slice of Russian there Rose!" Ramon said setting me down. I slightly stepped back and slapped him hard on the ass. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"That was for slapping MY ass." I exclaimed then I slapped his ass again. He squealed like a little girl.

"What was that FOR!" He now stepped behind of Cielo and rubbed his probably red behind.

"For telling everyone to stare at my ass." I pouted. Dimitri then grabbed my arm and pulled me away from watching eyes. Only Ramon could probably see around the wall.

"With you looking like that" he looked down at the very pronounced cleavage and ran him hand down my back and over my ass, then back up I shuddered "All the men in that room are going to be 'eye fucking' you and they won't be shy about it."

"Don't worry comrade, There is only one person in this world that could turn me." I leaned up and kissed him softly. "You left your hair down… You know what that does to me right?" I ran my hand threw his hair.

"You left yours down. You KNOW what that does." He replied smiling and twilerd a piece of my hair.

"We should get back I don't want them thinking we are here fucking each other… yet…" I said kissing him quickly and walked out. Ramon smiled as I re joined the group. Stan and Alberta were holding hands. I shudder internally but I was happy for them at the same time. Alberta wore a short shorts and some SUPER high heels. Only I could tell she had a stake shoved in one of her boots. I had my stake attached to my thigh under the dress in a holster. We wear all armed completely. I even put a stake on Lissa's thigh just in case but no one really knew.

"LETS GO EVERYONE!" Ramon exclaimed. "You are all staring each other down like competition. I waited behind with Christian, Lissa and Dimitri for everyone to file out. Alberta, Stan, Mia, Eddie, Cielo, Ramon and Adrian. He was surly getting laid tonight.

We all got inside the Limo and we were off.

************** Time pass (to lazy to write about the Limo Trip*************

We pulled up to the club (All dhamire and Mori). It was a massive place and there was a huge line of people at the door. Mostly dhampire girls who looked like hookers and had no taste in clothing. I mean me and Lissa wore classy clothing not something we bough for 3 dollars. Recalling the price of both outfits. Dimitri grabbed my hand and pulled me against his chest then proceeded to wrap his arm around my waist. He growled as I got a few wolf whistles.

"Can't kiss me in front of all these people to claim me yours can you? You know you could just give in?" I said to Dimitri as Ramon led us to the front of the line.

"And let you win? Patience Rose and Self control." He smirked back. I had a brilliant idea just then. I dropped my clutch that I was holding. Dimitri stopped. Perfect. I bent over slowly giving him a full view of my luscious ass. Coming up I threw my head back so my hair would wave in him face. Dimitri looked like he was concentrating very hard on something. I had a pretty good idea of what it was.

"Self control Comrade." I smiled and pat his chest. He growled quietly like a dog.

"Each of you state your names." Ramon said as he said his name and went threw. Dimitri and me went last.

"Name?" the body guard asked looking at us suspiciously. He was obviously dhampire.

"Rose Hathway and Dimitri Belikov." I said. His face changed completely he glanced around and leaned in with a smile on his face.

"THE Belikov and Hathway? You guys are like together right?" his eye widened and his voice lowered.

"The one and only and yes." Dimitri answered before I could. He squeezed my hand softly and looked down at me.

"Oh my goodness! It is a real honor to see you guys. You both have like how many monjolas? If I may ask?" he said taking a step back.

"No it is fine!' I laughed and he loosed up a bit "207 together. He is beating me by one." I pouted and the body guards eyes went even wider if they could.

"Wow. Isn't like the last record 50 something?" he exclaimed.

"After we are gone someone is going to have a tough time beating us. We still have 20 good years left! Who knows how many more." Dimitri said. He was so care free right now it was nice to see him like this.

"Can I get a picture with like you guys!? Since you are like famous in the Mori and Strogi world. Do like Strogi back away just by looking at you guys."

"Sure! And yes." We snapped a picture and the man let us inside.

"Wow…" I whispered looking at all the lights and people and booze.

"Am I dead?" I said and Dimitri's arm tightened around me when Lissa stumbled up with two shot of vodka.

"Not yet!" she screamed handing us the cups and ran back towards Christian who then both took another shot. I smelled the cup.

"Isn't this the Russian stuff?" I asked Dimitri. He smelled it a nodded with a huge grin on his face. I threw my head back and downed it in to shots. Wincing.

"Shit. I forget every time how that stuff BURNS." I exclaimed.

"You are such a light weight!" Dimitri just laughed and drained the cup like it was water all at once without even hesitating. I stared wide eyed at him. Damn I wish I could do that. Just then a booming voice came threw the stage speakers. Ramon stood up on stage with some man who probably was the owner.

"Everyone! Shut up! I have an announcement!" Almost immediately the crowd silenced.

"I would like to personally introduce you to my Best Friends, THE Dimitri Belikov and Rosemarie Hathway!" Everyone turned to look at me and Dimitri studded. Looking at us with wide eyes. I looked at Ramon.

"Call me Rosemarie again bastard and I will feed you your balls!" I yelled back. Everyone started laughing and cheering. Then the music started and we were left alone.

"I do not want to get wasted tonight. Last thing I need is to be drunk and a strogi decides to pop in." I said as I walked up to the bar were I ordered a water.

"Hey babe" a voice came from the crowd along with a hard slap to my ass. What is it with people slapping my ASS! Did he just not hear my threaten the owner of this place.

"Hey jack ass." I turned and slapped the guy so hard he stumbled and fell 15 feet from were he stood. Dhampire for sure. Super built but not that tall. I turned around and took a sip of my water. He came from behind suddenly and grabbed a fist full of my hair. I winced.

"Not that strong now pretty girl are you? You think you are all that, killing strogi and shit." His free hand trailed down my stomach making his way THERE.

"Let go of me you BASTERD!" I elbowed him in the face. I managed to get a way and I hit Dimitri's chest.

"Let me." He grabbed the guy by the collar and lifted him of the floor. The guy looked like he was going to shit him self.

"Holy shit." He whispered staring into Dimitri's eyes then mine.

"Don't touch what is mine." My bad ass boyfriend/kick ass partner growled.

"What the legendary blood whore?" the guy smirked back. Everyone gasped and the music turned down. Dimitri set the guy down. He looked at him studying him.

"I am not sure if you are stupid or misinformed or just trying to look manly in front of all there women." With that said Dimitri's first sang forward connecting with the guys face and then a quick second punch to his chest. The idiot flew back into a fall back wall and crumbled into a small heap there. Everyone stared. I doubled over in pain. My stomach nauseous. Dimitri was at my side in a flash.

"What's wrong?" he asked urgently grabbing my hand. I reached up my thigh and pulled out my stake. He instantly did the same.

"Strogi." I whispered. I motioned for the people who saw me to stay quiet. "Play along!" I whispered. Lissa moved behind Dimitri and me. I took of my shoes and coat (showing of my amazing dress) handed then to Lissa never taking my eyes off the crowd. I tied my hair up revealing half of my back and 103 marks. Dimitri threw his jacket on the counter.

"Christian! Eddie!" I yelled. They were at my side instantly. "Stay with her. If anything happens I wont be able to forgive my self.

"Were are they?" Christian asked. I could tell he was summoning power. He has gotten really really good at fighting since he trained with Dimitri or me.

"Like 15 from what I can feel."

"Holy Shit!" Eddie exclaimed taking out his stake and removing his coat taking Dimitri's place in front of Lissa and Christian taking mine.

"Don't worry Pyro. We have done larger groups completely alone." I smirked. I grabbed Dimitri's hand and walked to the stage. I grabbed the microphone from the DJ. Dimitri squeezed my hand.

"Hey Everyone. I am going to have to ask you to step out side for a few minutes while Dimitri and I take care of something." I asked in a harsh but kind tone. No one moved. I sighed. Dimitri took the microphone.

"If you want to die in the next 30 seconds stay If you want to continue living your pathetic lives get out. But I will tell you this. Get in my way and I will rip your head off." Dimitri said. The people started moving trying to get out. The DJ jumped up and made tons of noise.

"No. You stay! I need a jam to kick some strogi ass!" I yelled and he sat back down with horrified look on his face.

"An—any- pre—preference? Ms—Hath—Hathway?" the DJ stuttered.

I smiled "Avicii." They had some good tunes to kick ass to. He did not hesitate and a tune dropped. I looked back and the room was clear. Lissa and Christian ran out side with the Eddie. Stan and Alberta stayed. I saw figure moves around. For what seemed like hours we fought. Turns out the fight lasted 10 minutes. I danced as I fought shaking my ass and body, distracting strogi from there task. Dimitri and I stood back to back almost the entire time. The last strogi is when I lost my balance. I was dragged to the floor. I yelled and struggled as he pinned my arms above my head. Dimitri was busy fighting of his own (I had no idea were.) and Alberta and Stan ran of looking for Lissa. It was him and me

"I would be a legend if I killed you and the boyfriend." You know his teeth raked my skin.

"Burn in hell fucker." I spat back looking desperately for an escape.

"You know I don't think this dress is short enough for a blood whore." He said as he reached down and tore the fabric of my dress 4 inches shorter. "and this is not working out." He reached up and tore the sleeve off and cutting the neckline deeper till my chest was almost hanging out.

"YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS DRESS COST! YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU ARE A FUCKING DICK AND BASTARED! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! WHY DON'T YOU GO FUCK WITH YOUR MOMS DICK YOU FUCKING CUNT!" I exploded completely.

"Rather not, when I have something like you here." Fuck how many times am I going to be bit. He leaned in and his teeth pierced my skin.

"Let go of me." I whispered and my eyes closed. He let my hands go thinking I was passed out. Quick as hell I reached for y stake and plunged it into his heart.

"You own me a new dress cunt." And laid my head back. Tired.

"Rose? Roza." I heard. I opened my eyes again. I was out side the club with Dimitri. Not even 5 minutes have passed. Everyone surrounded us. I groaned. Lissa healed me but I still felt the blood at my neck. Wet and sticky dripping down my cleavage. I also noticed I was wearing my coat again.

"Beating you by one now Comrade. 6 for me and 5 for you!" I said standing up. Brushing my self of. The club cheered like crazy. I removed my jacket to clean the blood of my neck and chest. Ramon busted threw the crowd.

"DOES THE BASTARD WHO DID THAT KNOW HOW MUCH THE FUCKING DRESS COST!" Ramon screeched looking at the clean straight tears. Dimitri looked at me trying not to laugh. I could not help it. I burst out laughing recalling my explosion. Dimitri joined me and I leaned on him for support while I laughed so hard my back hurt. People stared at us like we were crazy but the guardians and the gang were all laughing to. They probably heard my out burst. As soon as I stopped laughing turned around looking up looking at Dimitri's face. He looked down at me.

"Aww Fuck it." I jumped up and scrambled up on his body kissing him heavily wrapping my legs around his waist. Good thing he was so tall. The crowed clapped like crazy cheering.

"I win." Whispered Dimitri against my lips.

"Only because this is the second time I almost die in a week. 3 strike and I am out." I whispered back. His arms tightened around me.

"Not while I am around." He said in my ear. Instead of climbing of I just scrambled around so I was clinging to his back.

"ROSEEE! NOOOOO!" Ramon and Lissa yelled!

"YOU let him win!" Lissa slapped Dimitri's arm.

"Can't blame her can you though!" Cielo said eyeing Dimitri up and down.

"HEY! Cielo! Stop eye fucking my boyfriend!" I yelled. He blushed turned looked away recalling what he said to me earlier.

* * *

**AN: I will be continuing with New bets or Dares or just a bunch of crazy shit the gang do together. :) Thanks **


	7. Taser Gun

"Pyro! I am bored! Do something stupid!" I groaned as I poked Christians face. I was laid across 4 chairs with my head hanging off side and Christian was sitting on the floor next to my head. We were waiting for Lissa and Dimitri to come out of Kirova's Office.

"Like what? Moon walk naked?" he smirked slapping my hand away. I felt my face light up at the thought of Christian getting his ass kicked by Kirova for being naked. I opend my mouth to speak but he cut me off.

"No."

"Awww, but Pyro!" Just then Adrian walked up. "Adrian! Do something funny." Adrian looked at me and glared at Christian. I was both of there eyes light up.

"I don't know little dhamire? What do you suggest?" He walked forward. I freaked out slightly at the wicked smile on his face. Just then Christian sprang up and dragged me to the floor. All the training I had been doing with Christian was really paying of. He was strong and built now like a dhampire. He was almost competition for me. Almost. A master does not revile all his secrets.

Christian pinned my arms above me and Adrian jumped on top of me his hands instantly at my sides tickling me. I tried to get away but the idiot had me in the worst pin ever. Adrian straddling me and Pyro holding my arms above my head. It looked like rape practically.

"Stop!" I yelled laughing like crazy! I felt tears come out of my eyes as I pleaded for mercy. Oh god my back was hurting from the laughing. I tried to kick Adrian of or bite Christians hands.

"Guys!***laughing** THIS IS NOT **screaming ** What I had in *** mind!... I AM GOING TO TRHOW UP!" Christian was laughing but then someone cleared there throat.

Adrian and Christian sprang of me and left me on the floor. My eyes were streaked with tears and I was giggling like a mad women. I looked side ways and saw Kirova standing there arms crossed. Lissa and Dimitri were behind her in similar postures but Dimitri was smiling a bit. I tried to stand up but I was laughing to hard. Suddenly I felt my breakfast threatening to come up. Still laughing I jumped over to the trash can and threw up everything I ate. I leaned over the trash can still laughing like crazy.

"Care to explain Rose?" Dimitri said helping me stand while I was still giggiling.

"You basterds. Now I am hungry!" I yelled at Pyro.I began laughing again

"Anything new?" he said grabbing Lissa's hand. "She said she was bored! Then Adrian walked in and we had a brilliant plan!" he said. I began laughing even harder. I leaned on Dimitri for support as my legs collapsed.

Lissa spoke up for the first time.

"Rose we get to go to the mall! That why I was talking to Kirova!" she glanced around and Kirova was no were in sight. "We leave in a few hours." She said and she ran of probably to round up the guardians.

"Come on Pyro we have some training to do… and by training I mean I get to kick your ass and you can't do anything about it."

"I could always fry your ass Hathway!" he wiggled his fingers and I felt heat sting my ass.

"OW! YOU JUST BURNED MY ASS!" I lunged away from Dimitri and landed a kick in Pyro's chest. He took the impact real well. He smiled and walked towards me. He grabbed my arms pinning them behind my back and dragged me to the gym back wards. I dragged my feet letting him take my whole weight.

"We will be back shortly." Christian announced.

"This I have to see." Dimitri said and grabbed my feet so now I was hanging my arms and legs.

"I am a rape victim here! First Adrian and now this!"

"Oh silence slave." Christian said with disgust in his voice. The boys threw me on the mat.

"You are so fucking dead Christian, and after I am threw, Comrade your next." We began to circle each other and Dimitri watched us from the corner of the gym. I removed my shirt with out taking my eye of Christian to make sure he would not have a place to grab. He did the same time. Pretty soon we were just in pants. I obviously wore a sports bra. We walked in slow circles. I noticed Lissa showed up and stood next to Dimitri watching us intently.

I lunged at Pyro. He sent a blow to my face sending me to the left. I hit his rips and tried to kick him but he caught my foot twisting it side ways forcing me to roll with it. I kicked him with my other leg and sprang up. I took it up a notch. I faked a right and swept his feet out from under him. He hit the mat with a loud bang he tried to stand up but I caught his foot and dragged him back down getting ready for the pin. I grabbed his fist with my hand as he tried to punch me. I smirked. He grabbed my thigh ready to flip me over and use his weight against me.

"OW YOU FUCKING CUNT!" I jumped away feeling my leg on fire were his hand was just at. The idiot burned me! I looked at my leg and sure enough it was red and the skin burned of. This was not even going to blister it directly just fried off.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry Rose. It was just, most on my energy is in my hands and when you grabbed me it" I cut him off sending a kick to his balls he was not going to forget. We both sank to the ground in pain. I hissed lying down on the mat clutching my burning leg. I heard Christian groaning in pain. Dimitri was instantly at my side and Lissa at pyros. I felt heat go threw the bond and I new Christian was back to normal. Damn he could still reproduce.

"Rose love please let me see." I pried my hands of my legs and clutched the mat digging my nails into the foam. I hissed my back arching of the ground. I heard Dimitri swear in Russian and stare murderously at Christian who bolted out of the room. Lissa grabbed my hand. Suddenly the burn felt even hotter and hotter. I screamed. Dimitri looked worried at Lissa.

"The magic is hot, so it's going to feel like fire." She said. I screamed again as the magic sent another rippling wave of heat. I clutched Dimitri's hand clenching my teeth together hoping not to scream any more. Tears ran down my face. Suddenly it all stopped. I gasped and stood up suddenly.

"Shit, that hurt more than being hit in the balls. I need to go do it 200 times again."

"Rose! Stop! I want children! Stop!" Lissa yelled as I walked out the door. "Dimitri stop her! Please! No Rose! I want a family! I like sex! And I want to keep having it with him!" Suddenly a figure jumped out at me and threw me against the wall pinning me there. I looked straight into a pair of chocolate orbs with a few strands of hair covering his eyes.

"Roza, remember shopping?" he whispered in the crook of my neck. I shivered at the sensation of his breath on my skin. "You know that store? The one were you buy my favorite outfits?" he breathed against my lips. My eyes rolled a little in to the back of my head. "We need a few fresh ideas don't we." He then kissed me softly. He pulled back before I could respond.

"Tease" I muttered. He chuckled lightly.

"Come on. Lets get you cleaned up." He said pulling me towards our room. We walked into the dorm. I stripped down getting changed as quickly as possible. I threw on a super tight white shirt that said 'Can't bite this' writing in dripping blood. I had to get this shirt the second I saw it. Then I pulled on black skinny jeans and messy combat boots.

"Dimitri could you please take of the bandage on my back." I lifted my shirt so he could peel away the bandage. We had a tattooing session a week ago. I had 6 done and he had 5 from the last incident from the club. His hands ran down back slowly and caressed all the marks. The lines that ran down my shoulders in 4 straight lines down my waist and stopped just before my jean line. 108 marks in total now.

"Not even red. Perfectly smooth. Take mine of love. It's been bugging me all week." He turned and lifted his shirt. I pulled of his. I kissed his back. All the memories we had with each an every kill. Sound evil I know. Nothing turns me on then killing strogi.

"Your beating me now by one!" I pouted. He pulled away.

"You know I thought that when you said we would have a few marks in our life time, I never knew we would be setting un breakable records and competing against each other." Dimitri said pulling my hand leading us out to the hall way. We loaded up the car and drove off. I glared at pyro the entire time we were there but Dimitri kept kissing my neck every time I thought about getting up like he knew I was going to snap at any moment.

At the mall

"Get me this… this… this… this.. this… this… this. And this….ok I am done…. And this… this, OH DEFFINITLY THIS… this… this… this…" Lissa was throwing clothing around the store like crazy. She insisted on buying stuff after I spent all my allowance in Victoria's Secret and Forever 21.

"Rose Hathway, I dare you to run around the mall once in your jeans and bra!" I heard Adrian announce. A smile creped along my face, this was war. I heard Dimitri growl and a bunch of the guardians groan as they saw me nod.

"Only if you run with me Spirit boy only in jeans." Adrian smirked and removed his shoes. We looked crazy as we stripped. I suddenly felt the eagerness of the people around me to see me in a bra. I decided to remove my shirt slowly. All the guardians gasped seeing my marks. I felt the tattoos tingle just a bit. I took the hair tie out of my hair and Dimitri was whispering in my ear from behind knotting his fingers in my hair.

"Don't be gone long." He growled. I laughed and grabbed Adrian's arm and dragged him along as we ran around. My berry colored bra got everyone's attention. I laughed and Adrian spoke.

"Little dhamire when you took of your shirt, all the males in the rooms Aura's were changing colors like a disco. I got kind of dizzy there.

**AN/ Sorry if this next part offends any one. I just thought I would be funny. I saw something like this in a movie.**

"Oh my goodness let go in there!" I pointed to a shop full of the parkas some Muslim women wear.

"You trouble some female." He grabbed my arm and we walked in. The man at the front gasped and looked away shielding his eyes. We walked around for someone while inside. The women gave me disapproving glances. I walked around one of the corners pretending to look at some robes and a teenage boy walked around. The boy gasped and smiled as he started right at my boobs.

"That right kid. That is one piece of a women." Adrian said with a wink. The mother suddenly was behind the child and slapped a hand over the boys eyes. She yelled like crazy and the man at the front stared at me and politely asked me to leave.

"Lets go Adrian these people are boring."

"Fine… But wait." He pulled something out of his wallet and ran back up to the kid. He handed him a… CONDOM! He winked at the kid and the mother screeched at us. Throwing some of the near by decorations at us. We easily dodged them and ran out laughing. That is when I saw Kirova walking around the department store infront of us.

"SHIT KIROVA! RUN! SCUMBAG!" I tried towing Adrian away from the females that were obviously flirting with him.

"GUARDIAN HATHWAY! LORD ADRIAN!" I heard Kirova screech. I heard the girls a few feet behind Adrian whisper to each other as I tried to hide behind Adrian. _Did she say Guardian and Lord?_..._Who are these people…She must be a whore or something…_

_ "_Bitch excuse muah! Who you calling bitch? You heard her GUARDIAN and LORD. We are top society and you are so under us it is not even funny. Don't call me a whore." I whirled around facing the girls.

"What if I told you, I am a spy. I am on an under cover mission. And the jack ass taking pictures right there.' I reached into my pocket dug out my throwing knife and threw it at the 17 teen year old boy trying to get a shot of my body. The knife went threw the phone and stuck to the wall. The kid did not even blink and he disappeared. The girls began to back away slowly from me.

"is trying to blow my cover. But that's right you call me a whore before you even know what I am doing."

"ROSE." Adrian gripped my shoulders and spun me around. His eyes looked straight into my mind.

"Let it go. It is going to be ok. You are not a whore and you are not going to kill them." His voice was calm and cool. I knew he was compelling me but I let him. I was going to kill someone.

"Ok.' I nodded my understanding completely. Kirova threw us our things which she probably collected from Dimitri while I was off in lala land. We threw on out clothing and I laid back on one of the benches they had. Then there was a cat whistle but before I could react Adrian stood up looking murderously fierce. Wow, that was a new look! He put down the little metal whiskey bottle. He walked up to the basterds. I sat up. I had to watch this. Although Adrian was not as tall al Dimitri he was at least 5 inches taller then these idiots.

"You are going to stop being such a Duche Bag and cheating on your girlfriend.' I saw the guys eyes glaze over and take a step back. The other guys looked nervous as Adrian looked at them. "You and you now hate each other and are going to beat up each other till security comes. Ever whistle at another girl again I will find you and kill you." The 3 guys nodded and stood still. Adrian came and sat down next to me.

"Watch this." He snapped his fingers and the two guys instantly were fighting each other and swearing. The other guy picked up the phone and was talking to someone. Probably his lover. I smiled slightly.

"God. Why do I always get called the Whore? Even when I am fully clothed?" I asked leaning on Adrian's arm. Sitting down and taking a swig of his whiskey feeling the burn.

"I told you, you are not a whore. They are just jealous they can't be you. It's a curse to be beautiful Rose." He said simple. We sat there a while. I sighed bored.

"Bored again aren't you?" he said turning to look at me. I sat up suddenly covering my sides but the movement caused me to fall back first of the bench.

"No Little dhamire, I wasn't thinking that!" he chuckled at the memory. Helping me back up and sitting down again next to him 'Watch this."

"Okay. Just don't get us thrown out or killed." I said.

"Hey little girl come here." He leaned forward and handed her a… another CONDOM? Oh god. "It's a present." She took it and ran of. I stared wide eyed at Adrian who was just smirking. "Wait for it."

I watch the little girl run to her mom and hand her the silver foil. She took on glace at it and dropped it on the floor. _WHO GAVE THIS TO YOU!_ I heard with my dhampire hearing. _The man over there. _The little girl pointed at Adrian. Her face went red. Adrian and me started laughing. Tears ran down my cheeks. The lady then dug into her purse and pulled something out

"Holy shit. She's got a Taser gun Adrian. RUN!" I stood up pulling his arm and both of us ran like hell. We were much faster than her but those Taser guns shot fast and long distance. That is when we ran into Dimitri.

"Come on! WERE BEING TARGETED BY A CRAZY LADY AND A TASER GUN!" I yelled and with that said me and Adrian ran into the changing rooms and stayed there trying to calm our breathing. We stayed there a few minutes before we thought it was safe to come out. We tiptoed all over the mall being careful looking for both the crazy lady. When we spotted the gang. We ran over there in relif. I ran behind Dimitri and climbed up his back.

"Please tell me someone took care of the crazy lady and the Taser gun."

"Yeah she got escorted out. She tried to tase Lissa after she tried to get her to calm down. But before she could tase her, Eddie here took it like a man. He did not even flinch or fall to the ground." Dimitri said looking at Eddie who smiled proudly.

"Did you just get used to it after the incident in 5th grade Eddie?" I fist bumped him at the same time as I spoke.

"What happened last time?" Dimitri asked.

"She stole 2 hand taser's of the mall cops and switched it on the highest voltage and stuck me with both." Eddie winced remembering the shattering scream he gave of after I pulled the taser of him.

"Oh god." Lissa jumped on Eddies back 'Keep her away from me my little shock dog!"

* * *

**AN: I know this was boring -.- I just really did not have any good ideas but I still wanted to write so not my best chapter. BUT I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU! PROMISE! **

**- Ivy **


	8. Morphine

I was hiding in Adrian's closet, which he gladly let me hide in. As for why I was hiding. I had training/ class, and I was on my monthly friend. I was not the one to get moody on my monthly but sure as hell was uncomfortable when a bunch of Mori can smell your crotch a mile away. So no way was I going to Stan's class. Some dhampires can also actually smell blood. So nope.

_Yesterdays Flash back. _

_ "Hathway. You're late… Again. You know, you need to start coming on time. Don't bother showing up if you are coming in 20 min late!" Stan announced as I came in 10 minutes after the bell. Not even half as bad as the usual. _

_ "Well, if you insist." I stood up ready to bolt for the door. Suddenly Dimitris hands were on my shoulder shoving me back into my seat next to Lissa. I force of impact caused my period to flow just a little bit. _

_ "Hey Rose. At least now I know your not pregnant!" Jesse announced and sniffing the air loudly for everyone to hear. Everyone snickered. I was mortified. _

_ "You fuck face." I stood up violently and sprang over landing 3 consecutive kicks to his stomach and one to his face before Dimitri and Eddie dragged me out of the class room. Each holding on of my arms. Damn it never takes two people to get me off someone. Eddie dropped his hold on me and I decided to act. I broke back into the class room. _

_ "Jesse when I get my hands on you… I am going to stab you 600 times in the gut.' I kick as Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist puling me backwards. _

_"and after I am going to let you bleed for 5 to 7 days and surviving on nothing but aspirin!" I shoved out of Dimitri's grasp coming back into the room. "Then I am going to have you train with me landing kicks and blows to your stomach." Jesses face paled and went and stood next to Eddie. I smirked evilly and let him drag me out of the room. I doubled over in pain as a cramp ripped threw my abdomen. I hissed._

_"Get me my aspirin." _

_"Why did you not tell me Roza?!" he said handing me two little pills which I swallowed without water. _

_"Because a Strogi can attack any time. I might be on my period so I need to get used to it." I said simply walking towards my dorm. _

_"Oh no you are not. You have class love." He grabbed my arm. _

_"I am not going back to be embarrassed again Dimitri." I pulled my arm away looking up and him with my bottom lips sticking out. He leaned down suddenly kissing my lips and tugging on my lip with his teeth._

_"Yes you are because it is completely normal." He said pulling me towards my next class. Just then Christian walked by. _

_"What smells so goo…" he froze and stared at me his eyes hungry. I felt Dimitri tense and move to stand a little in front of me. "I need to go to the feeders now but hey, your not pregnant!" and he ran of towards the feeders. I took a chance and broke into a sprint across campus. I looked behind me and Dimitri was no wear to be seen._

_I ran up to Adrian's dorm and knocked_

_"Hey little dhampire! What bring you **sniff** here?" he looked down towards my crotch area._

_ "I guess you can tell and you are going to save me from the embarrassment right?" I said hoping Dimitri would not suddenly appear in the hall way. _

_ "Rose… It is not that bad you think." He sniffed the air again this time biting his lip. _

_"Lissa, Jesse and Christian and now you?" I ticked their names of with my fingers. _

_"Ok, take the closet. I am going to the feeders if I have to be with you the rest of the day." And he ran of. I ran inside slamming the door and running into the far end of the closet hiding between the clothing. Oh god. So fucking embarrassing being whiffed out by all the mori in the building and then they saying they need to go to the feeders. Ugh. _

_End of Flash back. _

I have been in here for 5 hours. I fell asleep on the floor for about 2 hours then I sent a text to Dimitri letting him know I am ok and I am in hiding. Adrian my god in this moment was watching TV as I hid in between all his clothing. His closet was huge and a walk in. I sat hiding in the corner sucking on a brand new hearsay bar. I never really liked biting it. I needed to make this on last. I looked like shit. My hair was all fluffy and all over the place and my eyes tired.

"Adrian. You have no idea how much I thank you for letting me borrow your closet."

"Any time Rose. You haven't made much noise in their any way." Just then I heard a very angry knock on the door. Adrian got up to open it. I whimpered and shut the clothing hoping it would hide me from the world. I stuck the chocolate in my mouth and sucked on it praying they would not find me. Then I realized I needed to change my pad.

DPOV

I knocked on Adrian's door furiously. I heard her quiet voice say "closet" so bingo. I knew were she was. I looked for her after I got her text. Kirova flipped out sending an extra 4 guardian's looking for her. She was afraid that Rose was up to no good.

"I know she is in here." I said as Adrian opened the door. He sighed and let me inside. I walked towards his closet not making a sound. I saw Rose's toes peeping out from the corner out of Adrian's clothing. I walked over towards the clothing and pushed is all aside revealing a very sad sight.

She was curled up in a little ball with her knees against her chest sucking like a baby on a chocolate bar. Her eyes went huge and doll like. Oh god she was beautiful she had a few tear stains but it was not like she cried much. He hair was every were in a sexy kind of way making her face more exotic.

"Oh Rose." I pulled the chocolate out of her mouth and kissed her softly she did not respond at first but then she kissed me. I tasted the chocolate she had just been eating. I hungrily ran my tongue on her bottom lips being for accesses which she granted immediately . I think she should kiss me more often while eating sweets. It just made it all the better.

"No. If you think that this way you are going to get me to go to class. You are very wrong comrade." She whispered shoving me backwards and out of my grasp. I tried to reach her but I had stumbled and it took 3 seconds for her to disappear.

RPOV

I ran to Kirova's office after I stopped at the dorm to take a shower and change. I put on a grey back less shirt, black jeans and boots. Kirova's a women right? She had to have a heart. I burst into her office and sat down in front of her. I then out of the corner of my eye saw Dimitri in the corner of the room but I was not sure.

"Ah Rose. I was just going to send for you." She said looking up from her. Just then my phone rang. I held up my finger and stood up to face the door while I answerd. I heard her gasp as she saw my back and all the marks. I held my smile as I confirmed that it was Dimitri at the door.

"Hathway." I spoke into the phone very guardian like.

_ROSE! Ramon here! Girly I wanted to let you know that I got a henna tattoo kit! Can I come over!_

I felt my guardian mask slip and a smile creep over my face. Dimitri stared at me like I was up to something.

"Oh my god! Totally! About 20 min mabey?"

_I will be there! I'll call Lissa right now! _

Oh gosh! I was going to get a bad ass shoulder tattoo! I never did henna but I am glad it washed of after about 3 weeks.

"Ok sorry about that Mrs. Now why were you going to send for me?"

"Dimitri you can stay seeing as to you and Rose are together but the rest could you please excuse us." Kirova said glancing at the guardians around me. Tense and ready if I tried to pull anything.

"Right away." One of them said and they left the room. I got kind of nervous. Since when does Rose Hathway get nervous I don't know but Dimitri could see it and his right eye brow shot up in confusion seeing me nervous.

"Ok tell me." I said as Dimitri sat down in the chair next to me.

"Ms. Hathway, as much as awkward as this is I must tell you that your menstrual cycle has caused a bit of an up roar in the feeders. I had Mr. Ozera come in and personally request that you keep away from mori these next few days." I bushed slightly and looked down at the ground.

"It is ok love, no one is judging you." Dimitri said pulling my face with his finger under my chin to look up at him. I looked back at Kirova.

"Yeah Christian almost ate me today, he almost lost it there in the hall way." I said and I felt Dimitri tense while Kirovas eyes widened.

"If you want to continue going to classes Ms. Hathway I advise you wear tampons." Kirova said "I can get you some if you need." The blood drained from my face.

"Uh, no thanks! That like fucking my self 24/7!" I stood up and the guardians walked in making sure I was not going to do anything.

"It's like having a dick shoved in your vagina the whole day irritating the hell out of you!" I saw the guardians fight a smile. One of them did. I snapped and let my foot spin around and connect with his face.

"I will take the rest of the day I am on my period off thank you very much…" I looked at the guy I had just kicked You might want to get him out of here before he bleeds all over the Italian carpet.

"Rose please slow down. Can you just breath for 10 seconds. No one is angry with you. You don't have to wear… what she told you to… um put in…' he grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop and I looked into his eyes. Just then I saw Christian walk out of the cafetira and take 3 steps back after smelling me.

"Wait Christian! Hold you breath if you have to!" he stopped and I saw his chest stop moving.

"Thank YOU FOR GETTING ME A FEW DAYS OFF! TOTALLY FORGIVE YOU FOR THE BURN!" I said clapping and smiling. He strode forward using the breath he had saved to speak.

"Any time. Sorry it must suck to be a women." He used up all his air so he gave me a quick hug and disagreed quickly.

"HE UNDERSTANDS! I am going to kiss the ground he walks on next time I see him."

"Rose, Here I am trying to be the supportive boyfriend standing next to you and you shut me down and praise the Mori who got you 3 days off." He placed his hand over his heart faking shock. I leaned in on my tippy toes pressing a kiss to his lips.

"No, you are pretending to care so you can fuck me without making a mess when I get off my period."

"Rose!" he scolded. I new he was not like that. I just smiled. My phone beeped twice I looked down at the messages I got.

_I heard that. I will be expecting you to wash my feet shortly. And also we can train in 3 days right? I don't judge you cause it really must suck. Just thinking about bleeding for 5 days straight and NOT DYING, it gives me the shivers. _

_Christian. P.S Sorry my control sucks. Don't be offended or anything but damn every mori in the building if just dying to get a taste of you. _

I laughed out loud to this.

"We better get going. Christian says the Mori are looking for me right now." I told Dimitri who instantly grabbed my arm protectively and lead the way to our room. Another cramp vigorously ripped threw my abdomen. I gasped and made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the shower head to the hottest stripping quickly and throwing my ladies stuff in the trash. I jumped in putting my abdomen under the water of the shower laying down. I whimpered like crazy. Almost convulsing. **AN: I know its too much information but I am using personal experience so please don't tell me I am making it sound terrible. It only happened to me once though **Blush** **

Just then Dimitri walked in with the female nurse. I sat up turning of the water and laid back covering my body with the shower curtain.

"Oh my goodness dear. You are looking pale." She touched my forehead and Dimitri stood by the door worried. "How bad is your flow?" she asked. I did not even have the strength to blush. I looked down at my body to see a horrible sight. The whole freaking tub was red with blood. She peeked in.

"Shit, The mori for sure can smell this. " I heard her say and she ran to turn the water on to ease the pain again. "She has a slight hemorrhage. Did she train this morning?" she looked at Dimitri who was now twice as worried as before. The nurse opened up her kit and pulled out to syringes.

"She insisted and did not tell me." He said looking down in shame for not noticing.

"It's all right comrade… shit happens." The nurse grabbed my arm.

"Dear this injection is to stop the bleeding." I nodded and she injected me with the stuff. 'And this is morphine. I hate to say this but your going to feel 'High' on this stuff but you wont feel pain." I nodded again and she injected me with the stuff. I felt it immediately take action.

"Oh… god… that stuff is strong." I said with the last bit on while power before the drugs kicked in. I slumped against the bathroom tub. She stood up and left the room saying a few things to Dimitri which I paid no attention to. I felt the medication pump threw my veins.

DPOV

I walked back in to see Rose smiling. I had no idea why but it kind of scared me.

"Rose? Are you alright?"

"Yeah… So like… remember the night… like when you said you loved me? Well I have something to tell you…" she slurred threw her words sighing.

"And what would that be Roza." He eyes un focused and she let her hands fall from her breast and put them behind her head.

"Roza?... Isint that… likethesexiestnicknameever." She said. Her phone beeped again. "Canyoupassmethatplease." She held her hand lazily out of the bathtub. Damn she was so out of the world right now. Higher than the birds in the sky.

RPOV

_Rose. I am at the gate heading in. I will meet you in the lobby! _

_Ramon. _

I giggled and replied with an OK. Ima get a henna tattoo.

"Dimitri get me some panties?" I said helplessly getting of the bathtub floor and turning of the water. I swayed just a little. I felt kind of drunk. Dimitri handed me my panties and left the bathroom. I slipped them on with a pad and put of the same clothing. I walked out and laid on the bed.

"Rose my shift starts now. So please stay HERE!." He spoke to me slowly like I was mentally retarded person. I giggled and Dimitri sighed.

"I know….Iwontleavetheroomunlessitisacompleateemergan cy." I saluted him with an army what ever you call it. Oh god look at the bird flying. I stared out the window. I felt Dimitri kiss my check and leave.

_I am in the lobby Rose!_

_Ramon_

This is a complete emergency. I opened the door and stumbled out hitting the door frame in the process. I did not even feel the pain… Oh my god is that an… an ORSTICH! I was so scared. Why is there an ostrich in the building. Then I ran.

APOV

I walked out of my dorm just to collide with Rose. She laid on the ground panting. I looked at her aura and it was changing colors so fast it made me dizzy. Morphine. That's the shit she has in her system. 30 times worse then any whiskey for sure. I could not smell blood anymore so something must have happened

"Rose are you ok?"

"NO I AM NOT! THERE WAS THIS OSTRICH! WHAT IS A MAN PIGEION DOING IN OUR BUILDING!" She said looking at a trash can.

"Rose, sweetie… that is a trash can."

"No I swear to god it is a… oh… I guess it is.." she stood up swaying a little more. She turned wearing one of the backless shirts to show her marks. Damn that women sure had some gut but right now she seemed nothing like the Rose Hathway I knew.

"Didn't Belikov tell you to stay in bed?" she turned at threw her self on me.

"Shhhhhhhh….shhh." her hands covered my mouth sloppily. "This is an emergency." And she ran of swaying just a bit. Shit. I picked up my phone a dialed a number I never though I would call.

_Belikov _Dimitri answered

"We got a situation with a special brunette running around campus. Does she belong to you?"

_Shit. _He began swearing in Russian. Just then I heard Roses voice come from his side of the phone. I heard her say _RAMON! MY LITTLE GAY FLOWER! WERE ARE YOU?! _And Dimitri hung up.

I went to my computer and searched up how long the effect of morphine lasted.

12 to 20 hours. I read from the size of the dose I am guessing Rose got.

"Holy fuck!" this was going to be a long night.


	9. Adrian's Birthday Part One

RamonPOV

"Ramon! My gay little flower! Were are you!" I heard Rose call out. She seemed at little out of this world when she saw me and stumbled towards me. Then as she got close she froze.

"Are you a strogi? Oh my god… you are!" she patted her jeans down. She was searching for her stake. I began to back away from her when a tall figure lunged at her dragging her down to the ground.

"Let go of ME!' she glanced over at me "Oh hey my little gay flower!" I looked at Dimitri for some sort of explanation.

"Rose have you been drinking?" I asked. She began to laugh hysterically.

"If…. Only…. CanyoutattoomyASSformeRamon?" she sighed at looked up at Dimitri "Rememberthelasttimewewereinthecabin?"

Dimitri looked at me and said "The whole Mori population is after Rose because she is on her monthly friend and she smells better then anyone else. We trained this morning and she began to have a slight hemorrhage so the nurse injected her with Morphine. And well you know how strong that shit is."

Rose began to giggle…

"I… I have to tell you something…. Important…." She said suddenly crying while pinned on the floor.

"Well I will be in Lissa's room. Send her up when she is ready." I said walking towards Lissa's room.

DPOV.

"What is it Rose?" I pulled her up into a sitting position pulling her into my chest.

"It's just- I don't know… I feel like people are watching me." she whispered half crying. The morphine is really affecting her badly.

"Come out were ever you are!" she screamed into the darkness. Oh my goodness she's insane. I took out what the nurse gave me. A sedative. I pinned her down again and managed to inject the liquid into her system.

"You….idiot…" and she slumped to the floor.

I laughed hard. I felt like I was going to die. Out of all the words in her large vocabulary she says Idiot. I was laying down next to her sleeping form laughing like crazy.

"Wow. I have never seen you laugh like that before." Lissa said. I stood up trying to contain my self but I was harder than it looked. Even my guardian mask was failing miserably.

"Sorry Lissa." Another laughed came threw as I looked down at Rose all sprawled out on the floor. "You probably heard and saw the whole thing." I pointed to the empty needle on the floor next to her.

"Oh yeah… Did you know Rose only last like 2 hours on the biggest sedatives. I just don't understand how they can't knock her out for at least 5 hours. The damn does you gave her was the largest on the nurse could find!" she said and I froze immediately. She was not going to be out for much longer.

"We should take advantage and plan out Adrian's birthday for tomorrow." She added.

"Why does it have to be when she's knocked out?" I questioned. Was she planning her murder at the same time?

"Because she will ruin the plans by trying to prank Adrian. Using everything we got against the poor guy. He is turning 24. We need to make this worth the while." She simply said. I nodded agreeing with her completely. It would be very dangerous if she were involved in the planning. I swiftly picked up Rose and took her to our dorm. I had locked the windows from the outside and then I locked the door from the other side. This was her 3 time under house arrest. I slipped the key in the pocket and I followed Lissa.

RPOV

I woke up with a throbbing headache. I could not remember a single thing that happened yesterday. I shuffled threw my memories till the last one I could remember. I was sitting in the bath tube bleeding my guts out, nurse came in, injected me with stuff and then it is all blank. I glanced over at the watch and it was… ADRIAN'S BIRTHDAY.

I wonder what I am going to buy him. I think he would like a cigar holder or something. It was his day any way. Not mine… I smiled and jumped into the shower. As I took of my shirt I looked at my waist and saw a DRAGON tattoo on my side. Sexy as fuck. It started on the side of my hip and went around my side ribs.

RAMON! He undressed me! I felt kind of uncomfortable with the whole fact that he undressed me but it was no biggy. Wow. I have never been so understanding in my life. Who the fuck am I kidding. I need to start planning some epic disaster for Adrian. I new Dimitri probably has me under house arrest. Just then I heard the door un lock. I ran to the bed throwing on sweats and a red sports bra.

"Comrade… What exactly happened yesterday?"

"Lets just say Ramon wants to know why he is a "Little gay flower' also Kirova wants us to go check out a sight were there have been some dhampire disappearances. She thinks there are strogi in that area." He said taking of his shirt and heading to the shower.

"Gay Flower? Oh my god, he is going to hate me… Ok… I am going to get ready." I said threw the bathroom door. My stomach did little flips in anticipation. I wonder how many more tattoos could fit on my back! I threw of the sweats and but on some tight black stretch leather pants. If we were going to fight we needed to get there attention.

DPOV

Thank God Kirova is sending us on this mission. I would have found some other excuse to get Rose of campus away from Adrian. As much as I dislike the man, he was not bad at all. I just did no like him for liking Rose and that is no excuse to let Rose torcher him.

RPOV

The pants were so easy to move in and I loved it. I left the sports bra on and threw on my leather jacket without a shirt. This was going to be epic! I loaded my gun. I had Alberta contact a weapons designer for me and I got a gun… with silver bullets. Can't get any better than that. The bullets were made from the same metal in the stakes. Awesome right. I did not like it to much though because it was the cheap way out. You can't kill them with it but it definitely slows them down even better when you empty a clip into their chest. I slipped the gun into my waist band and put two stakes in the jacket. Yay. Dimitri walked out ready to go. He grabbed two guns and two stakes and we walked out to the black car.

LPOV

"Oh! THANK GOD ROSE IS OFF CAMPUS!" I yelled running down the hall with my arms full of gifts.

"The Devil's daughter?" Christian said. I threw down the boxes on the table in the ball room and slapped him hard. At least that is what I thought. "Was that seriously meant to hurt? I guess Ms. Devil is a good teacher."

"You mean, her kicking your ass toughed made you more of a man." I smirked texting the decorators to come. Christian placed his hand over his heart.

"Lissa, We both know I am very manly." He said grinning. I smiled and just then the decorators came in with boxes of stuff.

"Colors are strong guys! This is a DANCE!" I yelled running around. Christian helped with switching the bulbs with black light bulbs. I went around cleaning and dusting ever part of the room while the men moved in heavy pieces of equipment for the sound system. This was going to be awesome.

4 hours later.

RPOV

"Get me a hot shower running and a big ass fudge brownie… with vanilla ice cream…yeah." I winced with every step. "I can't believe that basterd SNUCK UP ON ME!"

"It happens Roza," Dimitri stroked my cheekbone, "But hey, no one is bleeding right!"

"Right.." I mutterd.

"Rose and Dimitri, I have some very good new for you!" Alberta said approaching with Stan.

"My brownie is on its way here!" I said. Alberta rolled her eyes and took out a white piece of paper with a design drawn on it. I gasped.

"Isn't that the old monjola?" I said looking at the paper. There was a black symbol printed on it. It was the same lighting cross with two extra lighting bolts making 4 points. Kind of like a star. *.

"Abe was worried about being covered in tattoos so this one represents 10 kills. It was used before but then it became so rare that it was forgotten."

"Guess what two of your favorite people are going to get this week then!" Dimitri laughed.

"20? In one night?" she gasped. Alberta had 35 marks on her neck and back. She almost lost to the last mark she got and hasn't gone out with us since then.

"Wow you both truly are the definition of bad ass." Stan said with wide eyes.

"I really like these guns. Each clip has 10 bullets and if you get it just right in the middle of the chest, they don't die but they can't fight back." Dimitri said pulling out the two guns now empty. "Then you can just stake them."

"Yeah but I feel like it is cheating." I said pulling out my bloody stake. "I prefer hard core style."

"You just emptied out your guns and got snuck up on." Dimitri said trying not to laugh.

"It… Its was a rough night ok!" I stammered trying to save the dignity I had left.

"Rough night? Each of you had ten? And call it a rough night?" Stan exclaimed and Alberta threw her hands up in the air and muttered something about crazy we are.

"Heard that Alberta." Dimitri said. I still don't know how he could hear like 10 times better then me. He still was a dhampire right!

"Any way. I will set a date with Halter to get the new monjolas." Stan said. **AN: Halter is the guy who gives the tattoos in my story. **

I squealed like a little girl. Dimitri beside me chuckled and Stan walked off with Alberta. I immediately felt lips go to my neck and kiss me softly.

"Your enthusiasm is very… intriguing Ms. Hathway." He kissed just under my jaw. I got a text just then. I pulled back and Dimitri looked over my shoulder with his chin resting their.

**Get ready! The party starts at 8… wear something sexy! :) –Lissa **

"I need to shower Comrade." I said twisting out of his grip and into our room. He jumped in front of me and turned on he shower. You can guess what happened after.

I lay down on my bed exhausted.

"Bad idea. I am so tired. I can't get ready. OH I know!" I dragged my self of the bed and to the fridge.

Dimitri was putting on clothes and before he could finish buttoning down his shirt I had already finished a red bull. I had a second one because they were designed for humans.

"That stuff is really bad for you Rose." Dimitri frowned. He hated when I drank this stuff. I rolled my eyes and I opened my closet. I pulled out a victoria's secret bandage dress that came just above the knees. I was with Dimitri so I did not want to tempt any one with the skin, but with the curves. It was tight a hell. I got down on the knees and closed my eyes.

"Dear lord, please help me not whoop nobody's ass tonight. Amen." I said and Dimitri began to laugh.

"This is why I love you so.. SO much Roza." He laughed again. "Lets do this."


	10. Birthday Part Two and Beach

**This chapter is going to be the soft side of everyone for half of the time! Hope you enjoy! It changes scene because I ran out of ideas for Adrian's Birthday and it was to short!**

* * *

RPOV.

"I am going to tell you something Dimitri and I really hope you will believe me. Don't you dare think I have gone soft." I faced him before walking threw the door were the music was blasting. He froze and then nodded for me to continue.

" I honestly have no plans to humiliate Adrian." I let out a breath I have been holding. I was ashamed of my self for holding back on the pranks but after the relationship incident with him I felt REALLY bad.

Dimitri blinked and let out a gust of air. "Roza you scared me so badly! Don't ever do that again! I though that you got hurt badly or you were breaking up with me!"

"I WOULD NEVER do that! I love you to much… in fact let me quote you in a different way. 'I love you so much, it hurts.''" I told him switching up the words a bit. His lips came down on mine and it was pure passion. Then I heard someone clear there throat.

"If you don't mind, I have some free booze to get to." Stan said. We sprang apart putting 8 feet between each other. We really did not mind pda but in front of teachers and guardians it was just awkward. I played it of coolly but Dimitri look mortified.

"Sorry Stany," just than Alberta walked up and grabbed his hand. Ever since Dimitri and I got together, we have changed the world and the laws. Guardians could now be in relationships with other guardians. I continued speaking. "You just never know when you get those heart leaping urges." I smirked looking at Alberta. I grabbed Dimitri's hand.

"Would not say that Rose, Alberta and I did a much better job for 7 years hiding our feelings. You guys did not even last 3 weeks."

"SEVEN YEARS! How did you guys keep each other away from close calls." Dimitri said. I looked at him and he looked like he regretted those word the second they came out.

"Sure we would sneak a kiss everyone in a while, but we knew we could not be together. Then Rose Hathway comes along breaks 200 laws, marches in and demands they change the relationship law and they do. So thank you both." Alberta said kissing Stan. I smiled but cringed a little internally. They soon began full on making out. Stan dragged her to the shadows of the pillars. We turned away.

"Scared mentally for life." I told Dimitri as we walked threw the doors.

"Rose, you look beautiful tonight." He told me.

"If it weren't for you I would not be wearing this." I spun around giving him a full view of the dress. I new he loved it because he could see my bare back with the marks. He always said the marks bonded us together because each kill was made with him as his were with me. I never told him my thoughts on marriage but I considered us more then boyfriend, girl friend. But more like Husband and Wife. But there was no way in hell I would ever tell him that.

"Rose, we both know I am not looking at the dress." He winked wrapping his arm around my waist and walking towards were Lissa stood.

"DON'T YOU JUST LOVE THIS!" she yelled slightly of balance.

"Lissa have you been drinking?" Dimitri asked shaking his head in disapproval.

"Nooooo….. Chrissy… babe… hey babe…get me another tubey thingy with the weird colors." She held up the glass and slumped into his arms. Christians looked at us.

"Help… me.." he pretended to be dying. I laughed. Lissa then walked of saying something along the lines of 'she will be back in a second'

"Your ass is mine pyro next time. I can't believe you let her drink."

"What happened to you kissing the floor I walked on! I saved you from humiliation." He retorted. Dimitri just watched us like a tennis match.

"Ok, you have a point. I just can't believe I smell that fucking good." I stage whispered. Christian laughed. He was really understanding sometimes.

"Why don't we just forget the whole incident and move on!" Dimitri cut in.

I nodded in agreement. "Just not the part that Christian understands!"

"Aww Rosie Poo, I new that deep down in that black heart of yours… really deep down… maybe even deeper, in a microscopic cell… you care about me." He laughed.

"I would hit you… but God is giving me strength not to." I clenched my fist. Dimitri laughed recalling the prayer I made.

"Rose has gone a little soft hasn't she!" Lissa stumbled up. "And she is a believer!" Lissa slurred slightly and handed me a microphone. I rolled my eyes.

"I need you to go give a loving speech about how much Adrians means to the gang since you are the leader of the group." She threw her head back and before I could stop her she drained another tube. I sighed. I made my way up and gave a speech full of love and moments. I spotted Adrian smirking at me. People smiled and frowned at the memories that we have all been threw. My speech then finished like this.

"We are a family, all of us. Yes including you Adrian.' The crowed laughed "But we are alive and together and that's what counts…' everyone in the crowed nodded smiling. I looked at Dimitri and he looked proud and Lissa was fighting the alcohol in her system trying to listen to me, and Christians was…. RECORDING THE WHOLE FUCKING THING!

"And because we are family and now related to Adrian… I swear to god I will always do what ever it takes, of course with Dimitri, to whop WHO EVER'S ASS is messing with my family." The crowd went wild glad the regular Hathway was back. I walked of the stage. Adrian met me at the stairs and gave me a big ass hug as the beat dropped again.

"Little dhampire, that was a magnificent speech. To bad Lissa was not sober enough to hear it." He said.

"Meh, Christian got it on tape."

"Thank you Rose. Really. You made my birthday the best one." He took my hands and squeezed them in a brother sister way.

"The best one YET, Adrian… yet. I don't care were I am in the world, I will never miss your birthday."

"And I will be there just to listen to your deep, sentimental… soft… speech's." I lightly punched his arm. I gave him a hug and walked back over to Dimitri

"That was… incredible. No wonder the court kind of wants you representing them. You give magnificent speeches." He said as a slow song started. He dragged me to the dance floor and we dances next to Stan and Alberta who had her head against his neck. I found it kind of cute now.

"Kind of wants me?" He spun me around and pulled me back.

"They like your ability to speak, just not your…." He stopped looking for words.

"Just not my childish control." I whispered seductively in his ear. I think it back fired because I was the one to shiver.

"I honestly did not know you can seduce your self." He muttered in my ear.

"To many things went threw my mind that second." I told him and he laughed. I looked over to see Stan leading Alberta away from the people.

"Hold up, I want to spy." I told Dimitri. He rolled his eyes and followed me into a dark corner were we could watch Alberta without them seeing us.

No one was paying attention to them on the balcony but us. Stan held both of her hands and she nodded. I saw her shaking. Was he breaking up with her. Suddenly he released her hands and got down on one knee. I squealed like a little girl.

"Be quiet your going to get us caught!" Dimitri's hand came over my mouth. I was bouncing in my place.

Stan slowly held up the ring and Alberta started crying and just kept nodding her head. She looked like she was trying to say something but she could not form the words. Stan stood up and placed the ring on her finger. They kissed passionately and Dimitri squeezed my hand.

"I can't believe what I have just witnessed. Can I die!" I stared at Stan and Alberta.

"No! and leave me all alone! Nope." Dimitri pulled me tighter against him. Just then Alberta pulled out her phone and faced me. Looking at me right in the eye. I freaked and my phone rang. I picked it up instantly and put in on speaker.

"For 7 years Rose, I did not have the guts to ask the queen. You just walked in like a stroll in the park and walked out with the prize…Thank You Rose… Thank you so much for doing what I could never do." She said into the phone. I started to tear up. I felt a tear run down my face and over my smiling lips. Stan took the phone from her.

"Rosemarie Hathway. I never thought I would ever say this but you always had a special place in my heart and always will." He said. Another tear went down my face. And they hung up. My heart swelled. I looked at them hug each other.

"Roza, I have to be the luckiest man alive." I turned to face Dimitri. "You are worth more then any thing on this planet… you are priceless, and mine."

"All yours." I whispered and I kissed his lips. Lissa stumbled up.

"Can you get…I can't find…. My room…" I laughed as she fell forward and collapsed passing out on me. Dimitri lifted her and carried her to the room. I opened the door and we set her down on the bed. I was exhausted. The red bull was wearing off. I desperately needed a vacation with the gang. All we had done is work.

"Bet you 20 that I can get us a week of with the gang."

"I know you can get us a week off." He smirked. "Go for it!"

"REALLY!"

After Dimitri and I begged Kirova to let us go she finally complied. We had been working non stop for 8 months after the attack just in case it happened again.

"You did what!" Lissa squealed as I told her. She jumped up and down in Christian's arms.

"Yep! We are going to the lake house!" I loved the lake house. There were 7 lakes around. All crystal clear. Like you could see the bottom of the lake when the sun was just right. **AN: Were I live there really are 7 lakes like that.** I was so exited. Last time we went was right before Dimitri and I kissed for the first time. We got packing furiously. I did not pack much, but Lissa felt the need to pack all 200 bikinis and maxi dresses. I just grabbed a red push up halter bikini and a string bottom along with 5 skirts and 5 shirts. In a record time we were on the bus on the way to the lake. Stan was driving thank goodness which let me snuggle up on Dimitri's chest while he played with my hair. After about 10 minutes I decided to speak.

"Ok peeps, I am board." Everyone sighed or let out a groan. I saw Adrian back away from were I sat.

"But look at the bright side' Eddie came to my defense in a funny way. 'It's the longest she has ever been quiet!" I just rolled my eyes and reached for my purse I pulled out a super hot sauce I found in the kitchen.

"Hey fire crotch, up for a little pocket money? 10 bucks if you finish it before me." I pulled out another.

"Wait let me taste it!" Mia unscrewed the lip and ran her finger along the rim and tasting it. Also immediately she began panicking.

"I need water… get me water… now…." She flexed her hand and a bottle of water soard out of her purse and into her hand. It was cool because I loved watching her use magic. She hardly used it. She chugged half of the bottle. Christian looked at Mia.

"Fine!" he yelled and he took the bottle.

"I hope you can take the heat." I laughed at my joke. Everyone else either groaned or chuckled at the joke.

"One, Two Three!" We chugged the bottles. I winced feeling the heat go down my throat. I had a stomach of steel and so did Christians. We were the only ones who did this kind of stuff. At the same time we both lowered the bottle and threw them on the floor. I leaned forwards trying not to think about the explosions in my mouth trying not to let the tears leak out of my eyes.

"Feel the burn." Christian muttered with his eyes closed. I opened my eyes and everyone was looking at us. With wide eyes. Dimitri looked impressed and Lissa looked horrified. Everyone else was just surprised we were not screaming.

"How… are.. you pyro." I managed to say panting.

"Sound like…. We are….having sex…" he gasped fanning his face. I laughed at that but my mood instantly soured do to the fact that my mouth was burning. Everyone else was laughing hard and Dimitri opened the window allowing me to breath. I stuck my head out of the window dying.

"Ok I think I am alright."

"So who won?" Adrian asked.

"They tied. Give them water." Mia announced. She threw us both 2 bottles of water. I chugged it down. Then I was not feeling to high.

"STOP THE FUCKING BUS." I yelled. I jumped out of the bus and ran over to some bushes and threw up. The sauce burned on the way down, and burned on the way up. Dimitri came behind me and held my hair while I braced my self on my knees.

"I knew that is was a bad idea." He patted my back softly.

"Go away… you don't need to see this." I tried to shove him but he clutched my waist and I threw up again.

"Rose Hathway. You know I don't care how sick you are or what you have, I will be there. In sickness and in health." He chuckled slightly at the vow's. I stood up spitting what I could and he handed me another bottle of water. Mia gave Dimitri my tooth brush and toothpaste. I washed my mouth out with the water from the bottle. As soon as I was done I stepped out of the tress with Dimitri.

"I guess this means…I won right?" he fist pumped. I reached into my back pocket and threw 10 dollars at him.

"Worst bet ever." I sat down lying on Dimitri completely exhausted. I soon fell asleep. I have no idea what was going on. But I went in and out of consciousness. Then I felt Dimitri shake me awake.

"Rose we are here." We all stepped out of the bus. Christian had the biggest shit eating grin on his face because he won. I wanted to hit him hard.

"Here is the key to your guy's cabin." Alberta handed Dimitri a key. I noticed we did not share rooms with friends but with couples.

"Guys…. I know we are all getting laid tonight. Can we try to keep it down though?" I looked and Alberta who was grinning up and Stan. She looked at me.

"Don't worry Rose, I put a half a mile distance between each cabin. But the Mori are in the middle. So you can scream all you want." Oh god. I can't believe Alberta just said that.

"Oh god… the horrid images going threw my mind. Especially with Eddie and Mia…." I accidently pictured them both naked. I slapped my self. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well… I am… tired… so lets go Lissa." Christian tugged on her hand.

"Bull shit tired. I am going swimming. Care to join me. I took of my shirt reviling the red bikini. I like the fact it covered a lot but also left to the imagination. Dimitri immediately took of his shirt and ran towards the lake leaving a trail of clothes behind. I stripped my pants and ran down to the lake.

* * *

**Can someone please help me, I am running out of ideas. Any interesting bets or games I could use? Please help! **

**Thanks**

**Ivy xoxo**


End file.
